


Удиви меня

by llarko, Melancholy262, Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Competition, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llarko/pseuds/llarko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholy262/pseuds/Melancholy262, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="http://savepic.net/745611.jpg"></a><br/><img/><br/></p>
</div><b>Бета: Addie Dee</b><br/><b>Пейринг</b>: J2<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b>: колледж-АУ, romance<br/><b>Саммари</b>: она пообещала пойти на бал с тем, кто ее удивит<br/><b>Дисклеймер</b>: имена, начинающиеся на Дж, принадлежат реальным людям, все остальное – наше<br/><b>Примечания</b>: написано на арт llarko, на первый тур SPN Reverse
            </blockquote>





	Удиви меня

Выпускной бал подкрался незаметно и воткнулся занозой в задницу. Унылые походы по магазинам, бесконечные примерки костюмов, репетиции в школе – Джаред не зря избегал и оттягивал все до последнего. Столько времени, которое можно провести с пользой: в клубах с друзьями, на тренировках с командой или просто на диване перед телевизором – и все коту под хвост!

– Джаред, солнышко, ты уже решил, с кем пойдешь на бал?

Во-от, именно. Главная головная боль: приглашать девчонку. То есть, само собой разумеется, у Джареда была куча симпатичных подружек. Проблема заключалась в том, чтобы выбрать самую достойную: Джареда ведь наверняка ожидали увидеть не иначе как с королевой бала. Не мог же он не оправдать ожидания?

– Не решил, – буркнул он, уворачиваясь от ласковой руки матери, взъерошившей ему волосы.

– Везет тебе, – мечтательно вздохнула мама, не обращая внимания на хмурый тон сына. – Я помню, как это было чудесно: предпраздничная суета, магазины, платья, переживания... Ох, я так волновалась, когда меня приглашал твой папа! А он…

– Так, я ушел, уже опаздываю, – быстро проговорил Джаред и поскорее умотал на остановку школьного автобуса.

Автобус, как всегда, пришел на честные три минуты позже, так что Джаред успел как раз вовремя.

– Хэй, – заорал на весь салон Брэд, спуская ноги с соседнего кресла, и помахал рукой, будто его можно было не заметить. Джаред добрался до него, недовольно повозил ладонью по сиденью и плюхнулся рядом.

– Я вот думаю, с кем пойти на выпускной, – не снижая голоса возвестил Брэд, и Джаред поморщился.

– Говори потише, я не глухой.

– А?! Что?! Я не слышу!

Оставалось только смириться с тем, что его лучший друг ведет себя иногда как полный придурок.

– Короче, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил тот, – я считаю, раз у нас все телки полный отстой, нужно выбрать из него наименьший.

Почему-то от укоризненных взглядов неуютно почувствовал себя Джаред. 

– Чувак.

– Что? Единственная, на кого можно смотреть без слез – это Келли, вот она со мной и пойдет.

Келли, точно. Каждый уважающий себя парень за годы обучения в старших классах считал необходимым хотя бы ненадолго за ней поухаживать. Симпатичная, популярная, острая на язык – а Джареду рядом как раз нужна такая, которая за словом в карман не полезет. В общем, если закрыть глаза на чересчур грубые формулировки, Брэд, похоже, прав.

– А ты уже у нее спрашивал?

– Не-а. – Брэд сполз ниже и уперся острыми коленями в сиденье впереди. Лиса МакРайт рассерженно оглянулась через плечо, но Брэд только нарочно лягнул спинку сильнее. Джаред послал Лисе виноватый взгляд. – Еще ведь до фига времени! И потом, она по любому согласится.

– Почему это? – усомнился Джаред.

– Разве передо мной можно устоять?

С переднего сиденья отчетливо раздался смешок.

– Не, чувак, – улыбнулся Джаред. – Кажется, тебе придется предоставить ей право выбора. Что-то мне подсказывает, что я ей нравлюсь больше. Ай!

Из автобуса они вывалились, шутливо пинаясь, переругиваясь и споря, кому «достанется» Келли. Джаред увлеченно декламировал список своих достоинств, а Брэд, перебивая, вопил, что «он был первым» – пока не увидел нечто, заставившее его замолчать на полуслове и удивленно пихнуть Джареда в плечо.

– Эй, смотри!

Келли сидела на лавочке неподалеку, а рядом с ней – целомудренно сохраняя дистанцию – парень в очках. Дженсен... Джаред смутно припоминал его фамилию – то ли на К, то ли на З... нет, не припоминал. Они учились в одном потоке, но вне занятий сталкивались слишком редко, чтобы успеть познакомиться, а уроки у них практически не совпадали. 

Джаред прищурился. Хотя до сих пор причин испытывать неприязнь к Дженсену у него не было, тот удивительным образом с каждой секундой нравился ему все меньше. Очки – наверняка заучка, на вечеринки не ходит – значит, сноб. В конце концов какого фига он делает рядом с девушкой, которую Джаред собрался позвать с собой на выпускной бал?!

За последнюю неделю Дженсен почти научился игнорировать прожигающие взгляды одноклассниц, которых никто не пригласил, и идиотские назойливые вопросы Майка.

– Так что ты решил? – Ну да – вроде этого. 

Пятнадцать минут вряд ли что-то могли изменить в нежелании Дженсена приглашать на бал первую попавшуюся симпатичную девчонку, но Майк, похоже, считал иначе.

Ничего не ответив, Дженсен продолжил вытаскивать учебники из шкафчика. Майк, помолчав, толкнул его в бок:

– А Лиса? Она же болельщица, чувак, и постоянно пялится на тебя. Что тебе еще надо?

Объяснить Майку, что Дженсену надо как раз, чтобы на него не пялились, не представлялось возможным.

Приходилось признать: Дженсен не так уж преуспел в игнорировании. Конечно, проще было сдаться и позвать кого-нибудь на бал – Дженсен подозревал, что по какой-то не до конца ему понятной причине отказа, скорее всего, не получит – и покончить разом и с Майком, и с испепеляющими взглядами. Но это был не его метод. Во-первых, учитывая, что девчонки раздули из выпускного, приглашение для них имело мистически огромное значение, а обманывать чьи-то ожидания Дженсен не любил. А во-вторых, он вообще не собирался туда идти – торчать в битком набитом зале и страдать от повышенного интереса к собственной персоне. Дженсен терпеть не мог привлекать к себе внимание. И священного ужаса окружающих перед идеей закосить от выпускного не понимал. Подумаешь, очередной бал, вроде Зимнего или на Марди-Гра, только без глупой гирлянды на шею. 

– Келли.

Запихнув последнюю книгу в сумку, Дженсен в недоумении повернулся к Майку и переспросил:

– Что?

– Келли! – повторил тот, кивая куда-то за спину Дженсена. – Ты просто обязан пойти с ней.

Выдержав необходимую паузу, Дженсен обернулся и уставился на группу щебечущих девчонок. Среди них была и Келли, о которой Дженсен знал лишь две вещи: что она вторая после него в геометрии и что с ней мечтает встречаться чуть ли не каждый парень в их школе. Да, она, разумеется, была красивой, и, наверняка, умной, но они обменялись максимум парой фраз за все полугодие, так что Дженсен понятия не имел, с какой стати Майк на ней зациклился.

– Она практически такая же зануда, как и ты, – вцепился в него Майк. – И ей нравится, как ты играешь, она приходит на каждый спектакль, парень! К тому же, разве не ты говорил, что она – единственная вменяемая девчонка в школе?

Дженсен действительно такое говорил? 

– Не неси чепухи, – поспешно отодвинувшись, отрезал он и вскинул сумку на плечо. – Она милая, конечно, но это не...

– Она не просто милая! Она выиграла олимпиаду по химии! – категорично возразил Майк, шагая за ним к нужной аудитории. – И она читает твоего этого Бредбери! И музыку такую же занудную слушает. – Он широко ухмыльнулся и веско добавил, когда Дженсен нахмурился: – Разве это не судьба?

– Откуда ты все это знаешь? 

Майк передернул плечами:

– Кэти с ней дружит. Она почему-то думает, что раз мы вместе идем на выпускной, я должен выслушивать ее болтовню про подружек.

Вот поэтому Дженсен и не хотел приглашать ни в чем не повинную девчонку: похоже, в их мире это был жирный намек на то, что парень хочет отношений. В мире же Майка он отправлялся на выпускной с горячей цыпочкой – и всех делов. 

– Ты думаешь, что судьба – это когда мы оба слушаем Бакли? – фыркнул Дженсен. – Очень убедительно.

– Не только поэтому! – отмахнулся Майк. – Вы похожи. И на самом деле подходите друг другу, тебе просто нужно разуть глаза. И она одна не обсуждала целыми днями твою физиономию, когда ты перевелся. 

Ладно, это был аргумент. Дженсена уже тошнило от трепа про него. В прошлой школе все привыкли, но тут...

– У вас куча общих интересов, – продолжил Майк. – Вы даже на французский вместе ходите. И биология! Какой псих, кроме вас двоих, ее любит? – Дженсен раздраженно закатил глаза, и Майк наставительно закончил: – К тому же, если не она, то кто? У вас эта самая химия или как оно зовется, я тебе клянусь!

О какой химии могла идти речь, если Дженсен с Келли даже не говорил толком? Он поспешно дернул на себя дверь класса, чтобы выиграть время; к счастью, в ту же секунду раздался звонок и Майку пришлось замолчать.

Но теперь Дженсен не мог отвязаться от мысли, что тот прав. С тех пор, как он перевелся, обращать внимание на девчонок особо не получалось – не до того было, пришлось возиться с новой программой, зубрить сценарии для драмкружка, привыкать к обстановке. Свободного времени не оставалось совсем – не то чтобы Дженсен и в старой школе фанател от вечеринок, но здесь он успел побывать всего на одной или двух, и этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы начать тесно общаться хоть с кем-то. С Келли он, кажется, все-таки говорил больше, чем с прочими, и она показалась ему интересной, хотя Дженсен как-то не задумывался о том, чтобы ухаживать за ней или что-нибудь в этом роде. Может, он не замечал то, что Майк увидел со стороны? Дженсену нравилось слушать, как она читала доклады, к тому же, в отличие от большинства, она относилась к Дженсену спокойно, и все эти штуки в духе остальных одноклассниц – смешки за спиной, уроненные перед носом учебники и прочие глупости – явно были не про нее. Да, Келли точно была лучшим вариантом. 

К тому же тринадцать смс от Майка и одна записка, что Келли действительно – «ну, серьезно, чувак!» – должна ему нравиться, кажется, обладали гипнотическим эффектом, потому что Дженсен в это почти поверил.

В конце концов, что плохого могло произойти, если бы он, скажем, завтра утром подошел к ней?

Дженсен увлеченно о чем-то рассказывал Келли, та в ответ улыбалась, рассеянно накручивая на палец пушистую прядь волос.

– Упс, кажется, тебя опередили, – констатировал сволочь Брэд, даже не притворившись, что хоть капельку озабочен судьбой друга.

– В таком случае, тебя тоже, – ничуть не смутился Джаред. Третий лишний в лице заучки-сноба немного обескураживал, но опускать руки он не собирался. Хотя если Келли уже согласилась на предложение этого так некстати нарисовавшегося Дженсена, вряд ли она передумает. Несмотря на всю неотразимость Джареда.

– Ты идешь на урок или нет? – нетерпеливо дернул его за рукав Брэд, уже успевший позабыть, что недавно был преисполнен решимости сражаться за даму своего сердца до последней капли крови.

– Иду, – решился Джаред и направился в противоположную зданию школы сторону.

Наглость – второе счастье, не зря так хорошо засела в памяти простая истина. Представив, что никакого Дженсена здесь и рядом не сидело, Джаред уверенно подошел к Келли и пустил в ход все свое обаяние.

– Привет! – обворожительно улыбнулся он. Тайну ямочек на щеках он так до сих пор и не раскрыл, что, впрочем, не мешало ему пользоваться их магическим воздействием. Келли осторожно улыбнулась и кивнула в знак приветствия. Джаред счел это хорошим знаком. – Я хотел спросить... То есть пригласить тебя. На бал. Если ты еще ни с кем не договорилась. 

Боковым зрением Джаред заметил, как Дженсен весь подобрался и поджал губы. Неприязнь к нему разом возросла до размеров небольшой вселенной.

– Или тебя кто-то уже пригласил? – все же снизошел он до того, чтобы признать существование Дженсена в пределах этой лавочки.

Келли метнулась взглядом от одного к другому, прищурилась и бодро сообщила:

– Пригласили. 

Джаред продолжал улыбаться по инерции, хотя под дых резко ударило разочарованием. Несмотря на то, что решение позвать Келли он принял десять минут назад, оно уже успело получить статус дела-жизни-и-смерти. И обидно до жути, и винить некого: нефиг было тянуть до последнего! Ведь знал же с самого начала, что не отвертится, все равно придется с кем-то идти. Мог бы догадаться, что самую красивую девчонку в школе займут в первую очередь. 

Джаред с ненавистью, изрядно приправленной завистью, покосился на удачливого соперника. Тот почему-то совсем не выглядел счастливым.

– Только я не могу решить, с кем пойти, – добавила Келли, по-прежнему не сводя с Дженсена глаз. 

От этих игр в гляделки Джаред начинал себя чувствовать третьим лишним. Впрочем, Келли, хоть и не согласилась, не отказала сразу, и он счел это зеленым светом. 

– Хочешь, помогу выбрать? – Джаред плюхнулся на лавочку, повернувшись всем корпусом к девушке и загородив собой Дженсена. Келли, к его разочарованию, мгновенно оказалась на ногах, сохраняя дистанцию. Скрестила руки на груди и, склонив голову, оценивающе посмотрела на обоих сверху вниз.

– Это может быть интересно, – в глазах у нее заплясали бесенята. Джаред поерзал, бросил неприязненный взгляд на Дженсена и передвинулся от него чуть подальше. – У меня есть идея. Давайте так: с тем, кто сумеет меня по-настоящему удивить в ближайшие две недели, я и пойду на выпускной.

[ ](http://savepic.net/727179.jpg)

Пока Джаред решал, восхититься или возмутиться, мысли сами по себе бешено завертелись в голове. Пойти с ней на свидание и совершить какую-нибудь сопливо-романтичную выходку? Нет, неинтересно, этим ее пусть Дженсен развлекает. Одолжить машину у брата? Пригласить Келли на игру – их команда как раз встречается послезавтра со сборной Брентфилда, и...

– Придешь вечером на наш спектакль? – опередил Джареда Дженсен. – Не обещаю сразу удивить, но зато гарантированно хорошо проведешь время.

Джаред чуть не захлебнулся негодованием. Самоуверенный, наглый, смазливый очкарик! Ну… наверное, смазливый – вон какие глаза... девчачьи. Но очкарик в любом случае!

– С удовольствием, – ослепительно улыбнулась Келли. – Пойдешь с нами? – неожиданно обратилась она к Джареду.

Первым порывом было отказаться: только унылых представлений местного драмкружка ему не хватало. Но скисшая физиономия Дженсена сработала, как стоп-сигнал. И точно: эта звезда театра будет торчать на сцене, а Джаред – сидеть рядом с Келли и развлекать ее, чтобы не заснула. К Джареду мигом вернулось прекрасное расположение духа.

– Давно хотел сходить, – соврал он не моргнув глазом.

– Вот и чудно, – безмятежно заключила Келли. – Значит, до вечера.

Если бы Дженсен мог, он бы оторвал голову Джареда на месте. Он, конечно, не любил излишнее внимание, но не до такой же степени, чтобы какой-то наглец мог делать вид, что его вообще не существует, и пытаться увести девушку, которую Дженсен пригласил – ладно, собирался пригласить – прямо из-под носа!

Впрочем, что взять с вездесущего Падалеки? Он явно умудрялся находиться в нескольких местах одновременно: даже Дженсен не смог избежать кучи совершенно ненужных ему сведений, которые валились буквально отовсюду – от школьной газеты до трепа друзей. В этом чуваке все, включая фамилию, было словно специально создано для того, чтобы мозолить глаза! Правда, до этого момента Дженсену не было никакого дела до Джареда, но сейчас вдруг оказалось, что тот его неимоверно раздражает, причем абсолютно всем: начиная от идиотской улыбки и заканчивая ростом, из-за которого Дженсен начинал подозревать в себе карлика.

И теперь Падалеки собирался припереться на его спектакль. Конечно, Дженсен не сомневался, что отыграет хорошо, но если этот идиот начнет паясничать в зале и отвлекать Келли, то он за себя не ручается. А ведь Дженсену еще нужно как-то ее удивлять… Легче и, вероятно, логичнее всего было бы пригласить ее после спектакля на свидание и там постараться придумать что-нибудь необычное, но Джаред, похоже, не собирался оставлять их в покое, а идти на свидание еще и с ним…

Ситуация с каждой секундой становилась все бредовее. Дженсена вообще не вдохновляла затея Келли, и не из-за страха, что Джаред опередит его – только не этот орангутанг с фантазией божьей коровки – а потому что… Да глупо просто участвовать в подобном соревновании. 

Хотя… какое удовольствие можно будет получить, когда Падалеки поймет, что продул! Да и сдайся Дженсен сейчас, это выглядело бы так, словно он струсил, и Падалеки от счастья раздулся бы и улетел в поднебесье. Жаль что только в переносном смысле, иначе можно было бы рассмотреть как план действий.

Да и вообще, Дженсену нравилась Келли!

Отложив сто раз прочитанный сценарий в сторону, Дженсен поднялся и осторожно раздвинул портьеры, чтобы посмотреть, что творится в зале. Майк на сцене громко спорил с Лайлой, изображающей его жену – Дженсен мог с легкостью процитировать его монолог, так что вслушиваться не стал. Гораздо интереснее было найти среди зрителей Келли, и, благодаря Джареду, на полголовы возвышавшемуся над остальными, это не составило труда.

Келли улыбалась, а Джаред каждую секунду наклонялся к ней, шевеля губами. Дженсен сжал кулаки, чувствуя, что еще чуть-чуть – и побежит оттаскивать поганца от Келли, но та уже сама мягко отодвинулась в сторону и кивнула на сцену, заставляя Джареда нехотя повернуться.

Дженсен понятия не имел, как и что сыграл, потому что весь спектакль прошел словно в тумане. Он даже не помнил, не перепутал ли слова и все ли фразы произнес там, где должен был, потому что постоянно пялился в зал, рискуя окосеть. Джаред откровенно скучал, рассматривая невнимательным взглядом соседей, а Келли, наоборот, глаз не отводила от сцены и смеясь, хлопала вместе с остальными зрителями.

Но у Дженсена по-прежнему не было ни единой идеи, как ее удивить. Вряд ли спектакль по пьесе, входящей в обязательную программу по английской литературе, был таким уж необычным.

Последняя сцена закончилась, Майк, все еще отчаянно жестикулирующий, договорил финальную фразу, а Дженсен так ничего и не придумал.

Падалеки, поймав его растерянный взгляд, скорчил брезгливую рожу и, отчетливо артикулируя, одними губами проговорил:

– Отстой, неудачник.

И Дженсен вдруг громко перебил Лайлу, представлявшую актеров:

– Я бы хотел пригласить на сцену моего друга Джареда. – Келли широко распахнула глаза, и Дженсен гораздо более уверенно продолжил, с удовольствием отметив, как Падалеки подавился воздухом. – Который очень хотел попробовать себя в импровизации.

И победно улыбнулся, когда Келли толкнула растерянного Джареда в бок и что-то тихо ему сказала. Тот помотал головой, Келли пожала плечами, отворачиваясь, и тогда Джаред, мигом вскочив на ноги, решительно зашагал к сцене.

Всю недолгую дорогу до сцены Джаред ненавидел Дженсена. Эклза – благо он узнал наконец его фамилию. С фантазией у Джареда всегда был швах, тот как почуял слабое место. Смысл его слов Джаред даже не понял сразу, завис, услышав про «моего друга Джареда», и очнулся только когда Келли ткнула его локтем в бок.

Дорога кончилась до обидного быстро. Джаред повернулся к залу и, разом взмокнув, нервно вытер потные ладони о джинсы. Кажется, он страдал боязнью сцены в тяжелейшей форме. И толпы заодно. И еще парой фобий с непроизносимыми названиями, означающими категорическую несовместимость Джареда и помещений с большим количеством людей, перед которыми он «очень хочет попробовать себя в импровизации».

Последний раз он поднимался на сцену в восьмом классе: не смог отбрехаться от выступления в честь дня святого Валентина. Стих, который он читал, к тому моменту знали наизусть родители, сестра с братом и обе собаки, и Джаред подозревал, что ненавистные строчки останутся в его памяти, как травма, на всю жизнь.

– Посвящается самой красивой девушке в школе, – собрался с духом Джаред: – Келли!

И сделал все, что мог: широко улыбнулся и на одном дыхании оттараторил девяностый сонет Шекспира.

После этого Джаред решил, что на сегодня с него хватит острых ощущений, и если Эклз так хочет выгуливать Келли первым – флаг ему в руки. Раз уж все, на что способен этот заучка – мелко подставить Джареда, можно не волноваться, ничего оригинального он не придумает.

Весь следующий день Брэд не мог успокоиться.

– Ты читал Шекспира со сцены! – хохотал он, как гиена. – Поверить не могу! Теперь ты уйдешь из команды, вступишь в драмкружок и будешь заправлять рубашку в штаны? Да? Да?!

Джаред огрызался, отмахивался, но в итоге сдался: фонтан Брэда мог иссякнуть только естественным путем. Келли, к счастью, Шекспира оценила: по крайней мере первая поздоровалась и даже смеялась, когда Джаред рассказывал ей в лицах процесс зазубривания сонета.

Конечно, по закону подлости, именно тогда, когда Джаред открыл рот, чтобы пригласить Келли на свидание, Эклз возник рядом, как черт из табакерки. Судя по всему, Келли ожидала, что Джаред продолжит игнорировать своего вынужденного соперника, поэтому Джаред стиснул кулаки, подчеркнуто вежливо с ним поздоровался и обратился одновременно к обоим:

– Наша сборная завтра играет против Брентфилда, придете посмотреть? А потом можно будет сходить в кино, – и скосил глаза, ожидая реакции очкарика.

Дженсен прищурился и облизнулся. Джаред невольно проследил движение: губы у Эклза оказались смешные, мягкие, девчоночьи. Даже более пухлые, чем у Келли. «Губошлеп», – удовлетворенно поставил Джаред очередной штамп. 

Ход он сделал правильный, Келли явно одобрила его реверанс в сторону Эклза.

– Конечно, – с энтузиазмом согласилась она. – Я на ваш матч собиралась в любом случае. А на какой фильм пойдем?

Радость Джареда несколько померкла, особенно когда Дженсен втянул щеки, проглатывая ухмылку.

– Это сюрприз! – заявил Джаред, заранее готовясь к худшему. – Тебе понравится.

– О-окей. – По Келли было непонятно, заинтригована она или настроена скептично, так что Джаред предпочел надеяться на первое. – Жду с нетерпением.

[ ](http://savepic.net/736395.jpg)

За вечер Джаред выучил наизусть страничку Келли на фейсбуке и провел сложную операцию по втиранию в доверие к Кэти, ее лучшей подруге, с помощью безбожной лести в комментариях к фотографиям. Еще минут десять ушло на поиски нужного кинотеатра и полчаса – на слезные уговоры Джеффа одолжить ему свою машину. Джефф как был в ужасе от идеи доверить свою свежеприобретенную Ауди безмозглому младшему брату, так и остался, но Джаред клятвенно заверил, что в случае чего отдастся ему в пожизненное рабство. Польстился Джефф на его заманчивое предложение или проникся историей соперничества с очкариком-губошлепом за первую красавицу школы – неизвестно, но в итоге Джаред ушел спать счастливый и полный самых радужных надежд на завтрашний день.

Откуда Падалеки мог знать девяностый сонет? Он хоть и оттрубил его так, словно Шекспир писал военные марши, а не стихи, Дженсен был впечатлен. Слушать, как Падалеки старательно выговаривает «есть одна беда – твоей любви лишиться навсегда» и пялится при этом торжествующе на Дженсена было… странно.

Одно радовало – Келли джаредову «импровизацию» как победу в их эпической битве не засчитала.

Эх, если бы вчера утром Дженсен не мямлил, подбирая правильную формулировку, а просто пригласил Келли – вернее, успел бы это сделать до того, как на них свалился Джаред – не было бы никаких битв! Падалеки остался бы с носом, своим острым дурацким носом, а Дженсен – с девчонкой, которая ему нравилась. И без крупногабаритного довеска, отягощенного явными проблемами с эгоцентризмом. И фантазией.

Кино, серьезно?

Дженсен уже предвкушал, как скривится Келли, когда Джаред потащит ее на какой-нибудь боевик. Тот сам себя топил, и Дженсен его спасать не собирался.

Когда он подошел к баскетбольной площадке после занятий, Джаред уже отирался рядом с Келли возле трибун, и, как и положено орангутангу, занимался ужимками. Дженсен искренне надеялся, что он не убьет кого-нибудь, размахивая руками. 

– Дженсен! – улыбнулась ему Келли, подняв голову, и Джаред поспешно обернулся.

Да, ради такой кислой мины стоило опоздать на пару минут.

– Я уже думала, ты не придешь, – облегченно добавила она, отчего Джаред дернулся:

– Хотя нам и так неплохо было, да?

Келли только рассмеялась, а Дженсен закатил глаза. 

Джаред уже переоделся в форму, и, приходилось признать, выглядел довольно внушительно; не то чтобы это было сложно, учитывая, что он задевал башкой небо. Его даже на расстоянии – слава богу, на расстоянии! – казалось слишком много, и Дженсен еще раз с удовольствием записал Падалеки в годзиллы без капли мозга.

– Я доделывал работу по истории, прости, – ответил он, и Келли пожала плечами:

– Ничего страшного, матч как раз вот-вот начнется. – Она повернулась к Джареду и поинтересовалась: – А тебе разве не пора на площадку?

Дженсен даже состроил сочувствующую мину Джареду, который, неохотно кивнув, начал пятиться в сторону раздевалок. Но мгновенно сдулся, когда Келли, подскочив к Падалеки и подпрыгнув чуть ли не на ярд, коротко чмокнула того в щеку.

– На удачу, – легко пояснила она, и Джаред, ошалело встряхнув головой, продолжил движение под завистливым взглядом Дженсена.

– Пойдем, – сказала она, едва Джаред, сверкая, как неоновая вывеска, скрылся в раздевалке. И крепко схватила Дженсена за руку. 

Пережить этот поцелуй стало гораздо легче.

Матч оказался скучным. Дженсен и раньше бывал на играх их команды, и отлично представлял, на что она способна, особенно если Джаред старается выпендриться. Сегодня тот пыхтел вдвое усиленно, пытаясь произвести впечатление на Келли, и почти не выпускал мяч из рук, так что Брентфилд они разбили в два счета.

Келли подпрыгивала после каждого удачного броска и азартно кричала вместе с болельщицами. Дженсен искренне пытался сделать вид, что ему интересно, даже похлопал пару раз.

Игра, наконец, закончилась, и Джаред победно вскинул руки, широко улыбаясь. Дженсен поймал себя на том, что глупо разглядывает лицо Падалеки, силясь понять, как того еще не разорвало от этой улыбки на кусочки. Из ступора его выдернула Келли – не усидела на месте и секунды, сразу потащив Дженсена вниз.

Джареда, тараторящего о том, как ему помогла поддержка Келли, Дженсен благородно терпел аж полминуты. Пока того не занесло окончательно.

– Мы не опоздаем в кино? – вклинился он в поток падалечьих дифирамбов и, помедлив, добавил: – Кстати, Джаред, а что за фильм?

И ему совсем не понравилось довольное лицо Падалеки.

Дженсен в машине Джареда был совершенно инородным телом. Джаред уже пожалел, что навязался к нему на спектакль – теперь Эклз очевидно мстил ему своим присутствием. Джаред даже подумывал не предложить ли честное перемирие и избавить друг друга... друг от друга. Он раздражался, дергался и в итоге думал о Дженсене – о том, как тот его бесит, разумеется – больше, чем о Келли, и это ни в какие ворота не лезло. Впрочем, Келли поцеловала Джареда, а не Дженсена, что несколько примиряло с необходимостью терпеть третьего лишнего.

Ехать пришлось прилично: кинотеатр, крутивший старые фильмы, находился далеко от школы. Не то чтобы Джареда сильно вдохновляла затея, но грядущие три часа пытки скукой моментально окупились тем, как восторженно округлились глаза Келли при виде афиши.

Сволочь Дженсен оказался лучшим актером, чем хотелось бы думать. Он не порадовал Джареда ни кислой миной, ни дурацким комментарием; мастерски изобразил на физиономии вежливое удивление. Джаред приказал себе глубоко дышать и не думать о том, как смотрится с ним рядом: мокрые волосы после спешно принятого душа, беспорядочно торчащие во все стороны, кеды, не глаженная рубашка, старые джинсы. Эклз выглядел хорошо – приходилось признать – даже очки снял, перестав казаться ботаном. Можно было догадаться, что взамен он нацепил контактные линзы, но Джаред все равно мелочно понадеялся, что без очков тот ничего не видит, и не разберет, ни что происходит на экране, ни – если повезет – кто вообще сидит рядом.

– Как ты узнал? – в восхищении обернулась к Джареду Келли

– Наверное, я читаю твои мысли, – радостно выдал Джаред, с раздражением замечая, как на заднем плане закатывает глаза Эклз.

Но хотел Дженсен съязвить на этот счет или нет – начался сеанс, и он не успел.

Утешали две вещи: Келли, судя по всему, получала огромное удовольствие от черно-белого действа, а Дженсен страдал не меньше Джареда, который вообще не мог сосредоточиться на экране – монохромное зернистое изображение сливалось перед глазами в сплошной серый, отсутствие спецэффектов и бесконечные монологи навевали тоску, а Марлен Дитрих вообще была не в его вкусе.

Келли сидела рядом и зевать казалось совсем неуважительным, поэтому Джаред выбрал меньшее из зол. Осторожно сполз в кресле вниз и вправо, подальше от нее, и заснул, склонив голову на плечо.

Проснулся он вовремя – часы обещали скорое окончание фильма. Хотелось в туалет, но Джаред решил, что в состоянии потерпеть десять минут и не будет беспокоить сидящую рядом Келли. Поерзал в кресле, пытаясь размять затекшие конечности, и задел рукой руку на подлокотнике. Джаред сомневался какое-то мгновение, а затем осторожно погладил пальцами запястье. Осторожно покосился вбок и встретился с нечитаемым выражением в глазах уставившегося на него Эклза.

Откуда, черт возьми, на месте Келли взялся Эклз?!

«Я читаю твои мысли»? Дженсена мутило уже от того, как это звучало.  
Но судя по довольному виду Келли, она радостно проглотила наживку. И, приходилось признать, со стороны Джареда привести ее именно сюда было довольно умно.

Еще бы он не вырубился во время показа.

Дженсен уже думал, что почти проиграл: Келли, похоже, действительно нравился фильм, и он не мог придумать ничего достойного в ответ. Но благодаря богатырскому сну Падалеки шансы опять уравнялись. То есть, разумеется, у Дженсена они и были гораздо выше. Да парень даже одеться прилично на свидание не мог! Дженсен, конечно, и не думал, что тот явится в костюме, но хоть что-то со своими лохмами можно было сделать?

Когда начался перерыв, Келли, закусив губу, взглянула на Джареда – хорошо, хоть не храпел, неандерталец несчастный, – и покачала головой:

– Не будем его будить?

Ха, как будто Дженсена нужно было спрашивать. Он был бы счастлив, если Джаред проспал бы и несколько следующих свиданий.

Перерыв закончился – слишком быстро, по мнению Дженсена: без осточертевшего Падалеки они с Келли отлично проводили время. Когда они возвращались в зал, Келли отстала на пару шагов, и, чтобы не задерживать остальных зрителей, Дженсену пришлось пройти вперед и занять ее место.

– Ничего, сиди, – шепнула Келли, потому что лампы уже начали гаснуть. – Все равно мне так лучше видно.

Отлично, теперь Падалеки находился от него в противоестественной близости.

Усевшись в кресло, Дженсен поерзал, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы Джаред оказался настолько далеко, насколько возможно, и уставился на экран: фильм ему неожиданно понравился. 

Когда справа начали кряхтеть и потягиваться – привет средним векам – Дженсен даже не посчитал нужным обернуться.

Ровно до тех пор, пока Джаред не… погладил его?

Дженсен уставился на окончательно охреневшего Падалеки, понятия не имея, что делать. Келли не обращала на них никакого внимания, слишком увлеченная происходящим на экране, а Дженсен так и замер, от удивления даже забыв отнять руку. Падалеки, придурок, тоже превратился в статую, так и прилипнув пальцами к запястью Дженсена. По коже уже шли мурашки, когда Дженсен, моргнув, наконец отдернулся и потер пострадавшее место.

– Облом, да? – прошипел он, стараясь скрыть смущение, чтобы не выглядеть идиотом. И вообще, хорошо даже, что все случилось именно так и наглец не сумел подкатить к Келли.

– Еще какой, – бросил в ответ Джаред, выпрямляясь и старательно отводя взгляд.

В этот момент вспыхнул свет, Келли встала со своего места и удивленно посмотрела на них обоих сверху.

– Я что-то пропустила? – спросила она, хватая сумку. Оба синхронно покачали головой. – Тогда идем? 

Дженсен поспешно вскочил на ноги и закивал. Джаред поднялся следом и виновато – вот в ком пропадал актерский талант – пробормотал:

– Блин... прости. Кажется, я здорово устал сегодня.

Дженсен поморщился, но Келли только ответила, что все в порядке, и начала спускаться к выходу. Джаред выкатился следом, засуетился, открыл перед ней дверь. Но все эти знаки внимания загладить шоу «спящей красавицы» уже не смогли, по крайней мере, усевшись в машину, Келли помедлила пару минут, а потом сказала:

– Твой дом ближе, верно, Джаред? Довези нас, ладно? – а там мы сами, и так уже поздно.

Падалеки открыл было рот, чтобы начать возражать, и она добавила: – Не волнуйся, думаю, Дженсен меня проводит. Проводишь же? – Дженсен торопливо кивнул, победно ухмыльнувшись, и Джаред скривился, отворачиваясь. – Так что все в порядке.

О да, все было не просто в порядке. Все было отлично!

Оставшуюся поездку Дженсен не обращал никакого внимания на пыхтение Джареда, занятый тем, чтобы не казаться чрезмерно счастливым – ну не обижать же недоумков, которым не так повезло в жизни? 

Хотя сдерживаться стало почти невозможно, когда Келли, попрощавшись с Джаредом, схватила Дженсена за рукав и предложила:

– Хочешь завтра куда-нибудь сходить?

С Падалеки все было кончено.

Джаред страдал.

Келли могла бы в открытую дать ему от ворот поворот – так было бы честнее, все равно то, что она предпочитает Эклза, было видно невооруженным глазом. Джаред невольно начинал перебирать в голове, чем тот лучше, и уверенности в себе ему это не прибавляло.

Дженсен хорошо держался, и на сцене, и вне ее. Рядом с ним хотелось расправить плечи и высоко поднять голову – и не только чтобы казаться выше. Он наверняка читал кучу умных книг, но несмотря на это, как бы Джареду ни нравилось называть его про себя ботаником и заучкой, приходилось признать – он таким не был. Он хорошо выглядел, в конце концов, особенно когда снимал свои дурацкие очки. Сравнивая себя с ним, Джаред мгновенно обрастал комплексами: казался себе слишком длинным, слишком тощим, слишком лохматым. Лохмам Джаред сам был не рад, и давно состриг бы их нафиг, если бы не стеснялся своих ушей гораздо больше.

– Джаред?

Возникшая словно ниоткуда Келли откинула с плеча волосы, взглянула снизу вверх этим особенным девчачьим взглядом, от которого у Джареда просыпалось неуемное желание тактильного контакта как проявления симпатии – и утянула за собой в пустой класс.

Джаред был счастлив.

Джаред был счастлив весь день – до тех пор, пока не пришел на каток. Подождал минут пятнадцать, покружил озадаченно вокруг здания. Потом все же зашел внутрь: зная свою привычку опаздывать, он притащился заранее, но вдруг Келли пришла еще раньше?

На катке ее не оказалось. Что в некотором смысле даже радовало: Джаред так обрадовался приглашению, что совершенно забыл предупредить, что никогда в жизни не стоял на коньках. Он неплохо катался на роликах, но Джефф утверждал, что это совсем не одно и то же, поэтому потренироваться перед встречей с Келли не мешало.

Все оказалось еще хуже, чем он опасался, и первые пару кругов Джаред полз вдоль стеночки. Однако потом осмелел и перестал цепляться за бортик. Окрыленный тем, что не плюхнулся мгновенно на задницу, он даже рискнул увеличить скорость, – и зацепил краем глаза в толпе катающихся знакомое лицо. 

– Значит, она пригласила и тебя, – констатировал Джаред, подкатив к Дженсену. И чуть не взмок от ужасной мысли: – Келли пришла с тобой, да? Вы тут вдвоем?

Дженсен выглядел растерянным.

– Нет. Она меня пригласила и... не пришла, похоже.

Какого черта вообще происходит? Меньше всего Джареда прельщала перспектива оказаться с Эклзом на «свидании» вместо Келли.

– Может, позвонить ей? – предложил тот.

Брови Джареда поползли вверх. С чего вдруг Дженсен с ним советуется? 

– Звони, – пожал он плечами и изящно развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов.

То есть он собирался изящно развернуться. Вместо этого Джаред неловко споткнулся, взмахнул руками, и если бы Дженсен в последний момент не поймал его под руку, непременно грохнулся бы.

Надеясь, что не слишком сильно покраснел, Джаред оторвался от Дженсена, пробормотал нечто отдаленно похожее на благодарность и отъехал от греха подальше. Каким образом Дженсен умудрился подхватить его еще дважды – осталось для Джареда загадкой. Зато он ни разу не упал, чем невероятно гордился.

– Ты что, первый раз на коньках? – спросил таскающийся за ним Дженсен, уже не скрывая, что приглядывает за Джаредом.

– Угу, – отозвался тот. С Келли он решил прояснить все позже, про Дженсена и его опеку старался не думать – и неожиданно получал настоящее удовольствие от катания. В данный момент он как раз отрабатывал поворот: никак не получалось развернуться так же четко и красиво, как выходило у Эклза.

– Неплохо, – оценил тот. Джаред резко крутанулся на месте, и, не удержав равновесия повалился прямо на него.

[ ](http://savepic.net/778378.jpg)

В этот раз Дженсен веса не принял, и оба бухнулись на лед. Лежать было не твердо и не холодно, но неудобно, потому что оказавшийся между ним и льдом Дженсен отчаянно барахтался, пытаясь скинуть с себя Джареда. Извивался он уж очень смешно, и Джаред, вместо того чтобы слезть, громко заржал.

– Отвали уже! – возмутился Дженсен, но улыбки тоже не сдержал.

Джаред встал наконец, цепляясь за бортик, и машинально протянул Дженсену руку. Когда вспомнил, что тот не примет помощь, отдергиваться было уже поздно, но Дженсен неожиданно крепко вцепился в предложенную ладонь и рывком поднялся на ноги.

Они торчали на катке уже достаточно долго, чтобы Джаред начал задумываться о том, какого хрена здесь делает – не идет домой и не беспокоится даже, почему Келли не пришла. Кататься с Дженсеном было... странно. Джаред решил сделать напоследок еще круг, разогнался и резко затормозил на повороте.

Он не понял, как это произошло: только что находился в вертикальном положении, а теперь сидит на льду, промаргиваясь от искрящих в глазах всполохов. Голова звенела, мир уплывал, висок чуть ближе к брови горячо пульсировал. Джаред потер его и с удивлением обнаружил на пальцах кровь, а затем – бледное от испуга лицо Дженсена напротив.

Мало того, что Келли не пришла, так еще Падалеки вздумал умирать.

Дженсен плюхнулся перед ним на колени и потряс за плечо, почти до боли сжав его пальцы, чтобы добиться хоть какого-то отклика: Джаред с блаженным видом пялился на кровь на своей ладони и не реагировал. И, похоже, то, что эта самая кровь щедро раскрашивала его рожу, придурка совершенно не смущало.

– Эй, ты как? – встревожено позвал Дженсен.

Джаред сосредоточенно облизнул губы и потряс головой, опять промолчав. Вид у него был, честно говоря, не очень, и Дженсен уже начинал подозревать, что через пару секунд Падалеки, в лучших традициях так любимых Келли фильмов, откинется назад и пафосно умрет, истекая кровью. Вдруг он себе умудрился пробить череп или, там, схлопотать сотрясение мозга?

Было бы чему сотрясаться, конечно.

– Встать сможешь? Чувак, посмотри на меня, – продолжил Дженсен хриплым от волнения голосом, настойчиво пытаясь заставить Джареда сфокусировать взгляд. Потерпев поражение, он отпустил плечо и, не задумываясь, цепко схватился за подбородок, разворачивая к себе. – Джаред!

Вот теперь тот на него уставился. Причем очень, очень подозрительно.

И медленно выдернул ладонь из хватки – Дженсен и не заметил, что продолжал ее сжимать. 

Лучше бы и не замечал, кстати.

– Вставай, – пробормотал он, закидывая руку Джареда себе на плечо и поднимаясь вместе с ним. 

Коньки скользили, Падалеки весил, как маленький мамонт, и Дженсен уже воочию представлял, как они снова грохнутся – теперь оба – но до бортика удалось добраться без дополнительных жертв. Прислонив к нему Джареда, который то синел, то зеленел, Дженсен потер переносицу, отчаянно стараясь сообразить, что делать дальше. Надо вызвать скорую, так? И проделать трюк «сосчитай пальцы», точно!

Вокруг них уже начинала собираться толпа, кто-то спрашивал, не позвать ли парамедиков, и Дженсен вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями. Парамедики нужны были точно, и он торопливо закивал парню, который уже выудил мобильный, а сам снова встряхнул Джареда за плечи и быстрым движением вытер кровь с его виска: то, что Падалеки выглядел, как сбитый истребителем инопланетянин, очень затрудняло мыслительный процесс.

Джаред даже не дернулся, послушно позволяя Дженсену вертеть себя, как хочется, так что выволочь его за пределы катка и усадить на одну из лавочек, чтобы дождаться скорой, оказалось неожиданно просто. Джареда не тошнило, и он стал на порядок лучше выглядеть, после того, как сел, но Дженсен все равно чувствовал себя виноватым: знал же, что у этого обезьяноподобного энергии хоть отбавляй, а вот умения кататься – никакого. Следить надо было лучше, а не расслабляться.

Не то чтобы Дженсену понравилось расслабляться рядом с Джаредом, вовсе нет.

– Ботинки твои где? – буркнул он, стащив с Джареда коньки. Тот махнул рукой на противоположную сторону, и Дженсен беспрекословно отправился за обувью Падалеки, забыв даже мысленно возмутиться самим фактом таскания для него тапочек.

Парамедики, к счастью, появились довольно быстро. Дженсен нерешительно замер рядом, сжимая в руках пакет со льдом, пожертвованный продавцом из буфета, и нетерпеливо дожидался, что скажет врач.

– Ничего страшного, – наконец вынес вердикт тот, прекращая светить в глаза Джареду фонариком. – Просто ушиб, наклеим пластырь – будет как новенький.

Дженсен сначала облегченно выдохнул, а затем нахмурился, понимая, что распереживался из-за какой-то пустяковой травмы.

Пустяковой травмы Падалеки, чтоб его!

– Хотя я бы советовал день отлежаться, – продолжил медик. – И проводи его до дома, хорошо?

Не то чтобы Дженсен и так собирался отпускать Падалеки одного, но теперь у него появился официальный повод.

– Ладно, – пожал он плечами, стараясь, чтобы по голосу не стало ясно, что он сам хотел это предложить – теперь признаваться было необязательно.

Дженсен выкинул лед в ближайший бак и, вытерев мокрые руки о джинсы, повернулся к Джареду, собираясь спросить, готов ли тот к транспортировке, когда тот вдруг выпалил:

– Спасибо.

Дженсен удивленно приподнял брови.

Ладно, может, у Падалеки еще был шанс превратиться в человека разумного.

– Да забей, идем уже, – отмахнулся он, уже привычно сдергивая Джареда с лавки и устанавливая его для проверки в вертикальное положение. Джаред вроде из стороны в сторону не качался и на ногах держался довольно крепко, так что тащить принцессу домой на руках не пришлось.

Хоть какая-то радость.

Ясно, чего Дженсен так переволновался – Джаред на его месте тоже екнулся бы от страха: учитывая, как потемнело в глазах от удара, со стороны падение наверняка выглядело устрашающе. Джаред потер подбородок, на котором до сих пор ощущалось прикосновение чужих пальцев. Но вот что было непонятно – так это почему совершенно естественная забота Дженсена оказалась так необъяснимо приятна?

Джаред думал, дорога домой пройдет в натянутом молчании. Но Дженсен неожиданно расслабился и рассказал пару смешных историй о том, как падал сам, когда только учился стоять на льду. И даже расщедрился на нечто ободряющее, вроде того, что Джаред для первого раза очень неплохо катался. 

Перед домом Джареда Дженсен замолчал, остановился, помялся с ноги на ногу:

– До двери сам дойдешь?

Джаред в очередной раз потрогал подбородок, потряс головой осторожно. 

– Боишься, скажу родителям, это ты меня отделал, и получишь по горбу? 

– Не скажешь, – фыркнул Дженсен.

– Не скажу, – согласился Джаред. – Спасибо тебе.

Дженсен натянуто улыбнулся, выдавил «нзчтопока» и свинтил. Джаред постоял еще немного, глядя ему вслед и прислушиваясь к тихому звону в ушах, и побрел домой.

При виде расползшегося из-под пластыря синяка мама точно не отделалась бы легким испугом, но, к счастью, мимо родителей удалось проскользнуть незаметно. Джаред критически осмотрел в зеркале сине-фиолетовое пятно, расплескавшееся от виска до скулы, принял душ и заполз под одеяло.

Сон не шел, и не потому, что голова до сих пор неприятно и горячо гудела. Сначала Джаред размышлял, зачем Келли могло понадобиться сводить их с Дженсеном на катке, и что вообще это было, а затем мысли плавно перетекли в другое русло: с Дженсеном оказалось неожиданно интересно проводить время – когда тот не задирал нос, конечно, и не цедил слова сквозь зубы – а это не укладывалось в систему ценностей Джареда. До сегодняшнего дня в ней все было просто: Дженсен на пути к желанной девушке олицетворял лишь досадную помеху, которую следовало устранить. Теперь, когда оказалось, что «помеха» не терялась в критических ситуациях и рассказывала увлекательно, и смотрела большими прозрачными глазами…

Чего?

Джаред решительно закутался в одеяло и приказал себе долго спать.

Наутро мама обнаружила синяк. Робкие попытки Джареда объяснить, что это только выглядит страшно, а на самом деле все, что могло бы сотрястись, находится на месте, ни к чему не привели. В школу из дома пришлось сбегать: не мог же Джаред допустить, чтобы Дженсен весь день беспрепятственно ошивался с Келли? 

Во время перерыва на ланч та подошла сама. Джаред так удивился, что Дженсен не увязался следом, что пропустил все объяснения вчерашнего мимо ушей. Только разглядев приближающегося Дженсена, Джаред успокоился и обратил внимание на виноватую Келли.

– Хорошо, – согласился он неизвестно с чем. – Но почему ты пригласила нас одновременно?

– В смысле? – удивилась Келли. – Мы и до этого ходили всюду вместе, почему ты спрашиваешь только сейчас?

Джаред подержал рот открытым и захлопнул: действительно, Келли не говорила, что они пойдут только вдвоем. Она пригласила его отдельно, и Джареду даже мысли в голову не пришло, что она могла позвать и Дженсена. Утешало, что Дженсен, судя по его кислому виду, ошибся точно так же.

– Простите, правда, – покаянно произнесла Келли. – Но я компенсирую! Сегодня «Техас Рейнджерс» играют против «Нью-Йорк Янкиз», у меня два лишних билета. Сходим?

Похоже, Келли провела и Джареда, если верить его унылой роже.

Но сердиться не получалось: стоило Келли посмотреть на них обоих снизу вверх и извиниться, как Дженсен тут же ее простил. Ну подумаешь, приболела и уснула, с кем не бывает?

– Конечно, сходим! – с восторгом проговорил тем временем Джаред. Дженсен перевел взгляд на него и, посомневавшись, все же уточнил:

– Как твоя башка, Падалеки?

– Ох, Дженсен рассказал мне, – встряла Келли. – Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джаред?

Судя по лицу Джареда, Дженсен допустил стратегическую ошибку, выболтав все Келли.

Так Падалеки и надо.

– В порядке, – ответил тот, засовывая руки в карманы и почему-то – Дженсену так казалось – старательно избегая смотреть на него. – Ерунда, жить буду.

– Бедный, – протянула Келли, осторожно дотрагиваясь до руки Джареда, и Дженсен совсем некстати вспомнил, как сжимал эту ладонь вчера.

Вспомнить такую идиотскую подробность было странно само по себе, но мысль о том, что это было даже… приятно – пугала гораздо больше.

Наверное в школьную еду что-то подмешивали. 

Иначе с какой бы стати Дженсену пялиться исподлобья на Джареда, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он выглядит нормально или врет, чтобы не пугать Келли? 

Матч. Куда важнее думать о матче, на который Дженсен идет с Келли. С девчонкой, которая ему нравится.

И с Джаредом, который… 

В общем, если забыть про то, как этот недоумок вчера издевался над умением Дженсена кататься на коньках – «ты как настоящая цыпочка, чувак» – все прошло неплохо. У Падалеки обнаружились мозги – ну, что-то, их напоминающее, – и провести с ним пару часов оказалось не так ужасно, как думал Дженсен. 

А теперь этот матч.

Хотя рассиживание на трибунах вроде травмами не чревато, и Падалеки спасать не придется – уже плюс. Если, конечно – с его-то везением – мяч не прилетит в его многострадальную голову.

День закончился неожиданно быстро. Дженсен каждую перемену ловил себя на том, что смотрит не на Келли или Майка, который, кажется, о чем-то ему рассказывал, а на Падалеки: стоило Джареду появиться в поле зрения, как Дженсен зависал. 

Ну, то есть, он просто пытался убедиться, что тот в норме и все такое. Разумеется. А как иначе?

– Готов? – спросила Келли, и Дженсен торопливо отвернулся от Джареда, запихивающего книги в шкафчик. Очень увлекательное было зрелище.

– Кажется да, – пробормотал он себе под нос, вскидывая сумку на плечо.

Всю дорогу до стадиона Дженсен старательно держался подальше от Джареда, предпочитая обращаться исключительно к Келли. Иногда ему казалось, что тот смотрит на него, но голову поднять Дженсен не решался: а вдруг Падалеки спросил бы, почему он весь день на него пялится?

Еще бы Дженсен знал ответ.

Первые три иннинга прошли удачно: «Янкиз» не удавалось пробить защиту «Рейнджеров», а бьющий сразу выбил сингл и, забрав две базы и оказавшись на третьей, заработал очко. Келли подпрыгивала на месте всякий раз, когда выбивали хоумран или дабл, и громко хлопала при каждом набранном очке. В четвертом иннинге она приуныла, но затем воплями заглушила даже Джареда, который ревел, как корабельная сирена. Почти до самого конца матча Дженсен больше следил за ней – и, ладно, кого он обманывает? – за Джаредом, который размахивал руками так эмоционально и улыбался так… заразительно, что времени обращать внимание на то, что творится на поле, практически не оставалось.

Он отвлекся только когда Келли, потянув его за рукав, торопливо и громко проговорила на ухо:

– Ужасно хочу пить, сейчас вернусь, ладно?

– Давай я схожу… – начал было Дженсен, но она уже поднялась и махнула рукой:

– Да я быстро, не волнуйся. Сиди.

«Рейнджеры» заработали еще очко, и толпа радостно взревела. Джаред повернулся к Дженсену и, перегнувшись через сидение Келли, прокричал:

– Мы так отыграемся за первый проигрыш, чувак!

Дженсен кивнул и поспешно перевел взгляд на поле. До конца игры оставалось всего ничего, и они вели в счете. Но, зная «Янкиз», ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным. 

До конца последнего иннинга оставались считанные минуты. Джаред подпрыгивал на месте, грызя ногти, и не отрываясь пялился на поле и вдруг – Дженсен не успел даже понять, что произошло – взвился на ноги одновременно со всеми болельщиками и, сдернув его с сидения, притиснул к себе.

– Шесть очков, парень! – проорал он Дженсену в ухо, сжимая его в ручищах так, что дышать стало нечем. – «Янкиз», Дженсен, «Янкиз»!

Дженсен, кажется, внезапно оглох, потому что слова Джареда доносились до него словно сквозь подушку. Он так и замер, понятия не имея, как реагировать и стоит ли реагировать вообще, а Джаред продолжал крепко обнимать его, вдавливая острый подбородок в плечо, и Дженсен почему-то даже не вырывался.

Даже когда заметил, что вернувшаяся Келли, замерев в некотором отдалении от них среди беснующихся болельщиков, смотрит с непонятным выражением лица.

Рейнджеры выиграли, Келли куда-то пропала, а Джареду было просто необходимо выразить обуявший его восторг, чтобы не лопнуть. Сгрести Дженсена в объятия почему-то не показалось плохой идей, и Джаред опомнился только когда прочувствовал всем телом: грудью – крепкую грудь, шеей – теплое дыхание, а пахом… Об упругую мягкость хотелось потереться, и Джаред, шокированный неожиданным желанием, застыл, забыв разжать руки.

Когда он наконец нашел в себе силы отлепиться от Дженсена, удачно вернулась Келли, и Джаред срочно обнял и ее, просто чтобы не пришлось смотреть Дженсену в глаза.

[ ](http://savepic.net/772237.jpg)

В выходные планировалось пойти в парк аттракционов, и Джаред, к собственной досаде и удивлению, понял, что начал привыкать к свиданиям на троих и получать от них – извращенное, не иначе! – удовольствие. Он, конечно, помнил о цели удивить Келли и пойти с ней на бал – хотя та и вела себя так, будто забыла. А Дженсен… С Дженсеном оказалось легко. И интересно. И... Джаред, в конце концов, не был полным говнюком и мог это признать!

– Хочу на «Анаконду»! На «Диван»! – Разбежались глаза у Келли в парке. – В комнату ужасов! На русские горки!

Джаред был только за: он любил острые ощущения, не боялся высоты и перечисленными в предупреждениях болезнями не страдал – или, по крайней мере, пребывал насчет этого в счастливом неведении. Что думал Дженсен, Джаред не знал, но тот мужественно опробовал вместе с ними все аттракционы. 

– Туда! – скомандовала Келли и унеслась по направлению указателя с загадочным названием «Стратосфера».

Джаред было двинулся за ней, но через несколько шагов заметил, что Дженсен отстал, и обернулся удивленно:

– Ты идешь?

Дженсен выглядел так, словно собирался развернуться и скрыться за горизонтом, но, возможно, Джареду показалось: через секунду заминки тот решительно кивнул и направился за ним. 

«Стратосфера» представляла собой небольшую круглую площадку, которая поднималась на железном рукаве на высоту около двухсот футов. Ограждение, по грудь Джареду, позволяло выпасть оттуда только при огромном желании и нешуточных усилиях. Келли, едва попав внутрь, восторженно защелкала фотокамерой по сторонам, не дожидаясь, пока аттракцион поднимется достаточно высоко. Джареду было неинтересно обозревать хвост очереди, деревья и крышу билетного павильона, так что он пока уселся рядом с Дженсеном на лавочке, огибающей центральный столб.

– Прикольно тут, да? – пихнул он плечом Дженсена и – не дождавшись ответа – наклонился, заглядывая тому в лицо.

Физиономия Эклза не выражала ничего необычного. С такого расстояния, правда, в подробностях можно было рассмотреть ярко очерченные губы и длинные густые ресницы, не спрятанные за стеклами очков – Дженсен снова заменил их линзами. В общем, лицо как лицо, за исключением того, что оно почему-то стало приятного зеленоватого оттенка. 

– Дженсен? – осторожно спросил Джаред. – Все в порядке?

Тот думал долгие полминуты, прежде чем медленно утвердительно кивнуть.

– Точно? – не поверил ему Джаред. Он сам обычно так выглядел после двухчасовой поездки в междугородних автобусах, где его дико укачивало. К счастью, Джаред ездил на них не так часто, но ощущения помнил хорошо.

«Стратосфера» тем временем поднялась на максимальную высоту и зависла там, неторопливо описывая широкий круг. 

– Идите сюда! – восторженно обернулась Келли. – Тут такой вид, ошизеть можно!

В том, что вид был ошизительным, Джаред даже не сомневался, но совесть не позволила бросить зеленеющего Эклза.

– Я боюсь высоты, – не долго думая, соврал он. И тут до него дошло.

Дженсен смотрел на него, скосив глаза и опустив голову так, чтобы не видеть зрелища, которое повергало Келли в неописуемый восторг.

– Да? – одними губами спросил Джаред, и Дженсен осторожно моргнул. Джаред счел это утвердительным ответом.

Чем можно было помочь в такой ситуации, он не знал. Поэтому Джаред сделал первое, что пришло ему в голову: подвинулся чуть ближе, скользнул рукой по сиденью – и аккуратно сомкнул пальцы на запястье Дженсена. Тот замер, вцепившись в скамейку, и резко выдохнул, расслабляясь. Похоже, морду Джареду бить не собирались; хотя, возможно, Дженсен просто не рисковал резко двигаться на такой высоте.

Запястье удобно помещалось в обхвате, Джаред, осмелев, неловко погладил его большим пальцем. Дженсен поерзал, отнял руку, – но не успел Джаред смутиться, как Дженсен накрыл его ладонь своей. 

Подействовало ли это или Дженсен наконец осознал, что «Стратосфера» не собирается рухнуть прямо сейчас, но спустя несколько минут он порозовел обратно и дышать начал размеренно и спокойно. Однако руку так и не убрал. От слегка влажной ладони тепло растекалось по венам, и нестерпимо хотелось повернуть кисть, прижать по-девчоночьи пальцы к пальцам. Джаред застыл, офигев от своих желаний, и так и просидел, не шелохнувшись, пока аттракцион не спустился обратно. Едва площадка коснулась фундамента, Дженсен отнял руку и сказал еле слышно:

– Спасибо.

Келли сказала:

– Ну вот, пропустили все самое интересное.

А Джаред ничего не сказал: он был крайне занят мыслью, какого хера происходит, и почему, черт возьми, так неудобно давит на член шов джинсов.

Наверное, сказывались последствия удара головой. Или Падалеки подцепил какой-то опасный вирус, заставляющий его постоянно трогать Дженсена.

– Куда пойдем завтра?

Вирус, скорее всего, был заразный: иначе Дженсен не стал бы вцепляться в Джареда в ответ, пусть даже это и происходило на такой высоте, что мутить начинало при одном воспоминании. 

– Дженсен?

Или сейчас: он ведь не собирался таращиться на Джареда, вовсе нет. Он слушал Келли, но взгляд сам собой то и дело возвращался к Падалеки. Получалось, что Дженсен пристально его рассматривает – острые скулы, шею, плечи – хотя на самом деле…

– Дженсен!

Келли щелкнула пальцами у него перед носом, и Дженсен моргнул, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.

– Да? – откашлявшись, спросил он, замечая боковым зрением, как неуютно мнется Джаред. – Что-то случилось?

Келли насмешливо хмыкнула, а потом пожала плечами:

– Ничего, просто спрашивала, что мы собираемся делать завтра. – Она обернулась к Джареду и продолжила: – Но вы оба, кажется, оглохли, так что…

Нет, это точно был вирус.

– Сходим куда-нибудь, – с явным недостатком энтузиазма проговорил Джаред, засовывая руки в карманы и изучая носки своих кроссовок. – Куда тебе хочется?

– В бассейн, – мгновенно ответила Келли, и Дженсен поперхнулся воздухом.

Никаких бассейнов ни с каким Джаредом в его планы не входило, и точка! Это было слишком, он ни за что…

Дженсен замер, пытаясь понять причину резкого внутреннего протеста. И, если копнуть глубоко-глубоко, – стыдного, звенящего желания. Что за черт?

Разве смысл был не в том, чтобы уговорить Келли отправиться с ним на выпускной? Чертов Падалеки с его чертовым «все в порядке?» и отсутствием понятия личного пространства! И плевать, что десять минут назад все казалось таким правильным – сейчас Дженсен бы ему просто врезал. Может быть. Наверное.

– Хорошая идея, – быстро – чересчур – загораясь, закивал Джаред, и наклонился, пытаясь поймать взгляд Дженсена: – Правда?

Дженсен прямо чувствовал, как вирус пожирает его мозг.

– Угу, – пробормотал он, и Джаред широко улыбнулся.

Дженсен зажмурился.

Утром оказалось, что Джаред проспал и опаздывает, и Дженсен наконец получил возможность провести наедине с Келли хоть немного времени.

Правда, почему он при этом то и дело смотрел на выход из мужских раздевалок, пытаясь высмотреть Падалеки, оставалось загадкой. Все равно ведь пропустил момент, когда Джаред, буквально свалившись им на головы, схватил взвизгнувшую от неожиданности Келли за локти и ловко оттащил в сторону.

– Привет, – отдышавшись, проговорил он, опять – совершенно по-идиотски – улыбаясь. Келли, толкнув его в отместку, засмеялась и сообщила:

– Мы уже думали, ты не придешь. Дженсен вон тебя заждался.

Дженсен даже не возмутился. Потому что завис. Джаред был мокрым с головы до ног – Келли щедро плеснула в него водой – и его кожа остро, так, что смотреть было больно, блестела. Капли скатывались вниз по груди, по плечам, цеплялись за ресницы, пока Джаред не промаргивался, свисали с кончиков потемневших волос. Джаред махал руками, топил Келли, нырял, уплывал, возвращался, двигался слишком много – ну как всегда, чертов кролик с батарейками, – а Дженсен никак не мог отвести взгляд, болтаясь на одном месте, как долбаный поплавок.

Пока Джаред внезапно не вынырнул рядом и легко, словно так и надо было, не схватил за плечо горячими пальцами, разворачивая к себе спиной и выдыхая прямо в ухо: 

– Ты чего? Не нравится тут?

Наверное, надо было ответить, а еще лучше – выбраться из хватки, оттолкнуть Джареда, спросить, не охренел ли он так цепляться, но Дженсен молча помотал головой, не полагаясь на свой голос.

Джаред втянул воздух, сильнее сжимая пальцы – Дженсен иррационально вздрогнул и почему-то качнулся назад, едва заметно, на какой-то дюйм, пока не успел себя остановить.

– Точно? – подаваясь навстречу, прохрипел Джаред, и Дженсен зажмурился, потому что это было слишком.

Практически прижиматься к Джареду-проклятому-Падалеки и испытывать при этом болезненное возбуждение – вполне соответствовало критериям небольшого конца света.

Хорошая новость заключалась в том, что ответ у Джареда нашелся: он поехал крышей. Плохим оказался сам вопрос. Впрочем, уехавшая крыша являлась уважительной причиной того, что он стоял посреди бассейна вплотную к Дженсену и, чтоб им утонуть, наслаждался этой близостью. Дженсен под рукой излучал какой-то радиоактивный жар, наверное поэтому Джаред никак не мог оторвать ладонь от гладкой, такой приятной на ощупь, кожи.

Господи, почему Дженсен казался ему приятным на ощупь?!

Джаред проверил на всякий случай еще раз – да, он трогал Дженсена, не Келли, и даже не какую-то другую, мимопроплывающую девчонку.

А потом чертов Эклз вдруг отклонился назад и получилось, что Джаред теперь задевал сосками выступающие лопатки, а бедрами прижимался к крепкой, округлой заднице. Джареду показалось, что он тонет, хотя вода едва доставала до груди. Он даже забыл порадоваться тому, что Дженсен оказался, как он и предполагал с самого начала, полным шизоидом: если бы кто-то вздумал тыкаться Джареду членом между ягодиц, Джаред уже давно надавал бы ему по морде. Член принадлежал Джареду, заслуженно схлопотать по морде полагалось тоже ему, но Дженсен, мать его, Эклз просто стоял, то ли не замечая, то ли полностью обалдев от происходящего. То ли...

Дженсен едва заметно потерся задницей о полутвердый член Джареда, и возбуждение разом шарахнуло по всем рецепторам. Джаред наконец нашел в себе силы отшатнуться и, наверняка побив все олимпийские рекорды скорости, рванул на другой край бассейна, где Келли увлеченно прыгала с трамплина бомбочкой.

Отдышавшись, Джаред поискал Дженсена взглядом – на прежнем месте того не оказалось. Дженсен обнаружился прилипшим к бортику бассейна, в самом дальнем углу; пунцово-розовый румянец разливался от его ушей по лицу и сползал по шее к груди. 

Келли тем временем в очередной раз ушла под воду – для разнообразия удивительно плавным прыжком вниз головой – вынырнула и подплыла к Джареду.

Как же не вовремя! Страдания насчет собственной ориентации, внезапного влечения к своему почти-что-врагу и преждевременного маразма приходилось отложить. Зато чрезвычайно остро встала проблема, как скрыть вызывающе топорщащиеся спереди плавки.

– Дженсен! – замахала рукой Келли. – Плыви к нам!

Джаред подавил очередной острый приступ желания утонуть на месте. По Дженсену, впрочем, тоже нельзя было сказать, что он хочет плыть именно в эту сторону, а не в противоположную, но, так или иначе, минуту спустя он снова оказался в опасной близости.

– Пойдем в джакузи? – бодро предложила Келли и, не дожидаясь ответа, в два счета поднялась по лесенке из бассейна.

Джакузи находились в соседнем зале. Джаред представил, как будет гордо дефилировать туда в ни хрена не скрывающих плавках, выдавил:

– Иди, я за тобой, – и, вывалившись из бассейна неуклюжим тюленем, унесся в туалет, находящийся благословенно близко.

Что он собирался там делать, Джаред не знал – то ли спрятаться, пока не спадет дурацкая эрекция, то ли избавиться от нее естественным путем – но решить не успел.

Дженсен влетел за ним, оставляя на полу мокрые отпечатки босых ступней, и первое, что Джаред разглядел – точно так же натянутые спереди плавки. Облегчение внутри перемешалось с паникой, от ядреного коктейля Джаред охренел окончательно и просто встал столбом. Дженсен подошел вплотную, сумасшедше блестя глазами, горячо подышал в лицо – жвачка, кажется, клубничная – и прижался всем телом, обстоятельно, так, что ни миллиметра не осталось между, и Джаред чуть не взорвался от накатившего облегчения, обнаружив, что именно этого и хотелось до безумия. Навстречу друг другу они потянулись одновременно, неловко стукнулись зубами, а потом Дженсен торопливо засунул язык в рот Джареда. Джаред возмущенно выпихнул его обратно и принялся изучать рот Дженсена сам. Поцелуй получился дурным, мокрым, будто сражением за то, кто чей рот трахнет языком. Джаред не выдержал, толкнулся вперед, потерся о бугор в плавках Дженсена и тот, задохнувшись, потерял бдительность. Джаред радостно этим воспользовался: инстинктивно положил руку ему на затылок, чуть поворачивая его голову, чтобы было удобнее, и повел в поцелуе. Ненадолго.

Здравая мысль о том, что Келли осталась одна и вряд ли этому рада, что в туалет в любую секунду могут войти, что Джаред – черт! – сейчас кончит только от того, что целуется с задротом-снобом-сволочью Эклзом – мелькнула и забылась в мгновение ока.

В голове было пусто.

Дженсен понятия не имел, ни с какой стати помчался за Джаредом, ни почему его не оттолкнул. Впрочем, все вопросы следовало отложить на потом: сейчас важнее всего было то, что Джаред, горячий как печка – когда только успел высохнуть? – прижимался к нему вплотную, не оставляя между телами зазора. Или Дженсен прижимался, какая к черту разница? 

Ладонь на затылке не раздражала, наоборот: можно было откинуться назад, открыться больше, давая доступ для… как будто он знал для чего! И в то же время Дженсен никак не мог прекратить ерзать, отрывая руки Джареда от себя, и напирать самому – хотелось перехватить инициативу, доказать непонятно что. Остро не хватало дыхания, шея ныла, потому что приходилось постоянно задирать голову, чтобы дотянуться до этого гигантопитека, движения сбивались, и получалась какая-то несуразица: то Джаред ловил его за запястье, то Дженсен, просто желая дотронуться лишний раз, хватал Джареда за ладонь. Так что когда Джареду удалось протолкнуть между их телами руку и опустить ее вниз, царапнув попутно ногтями живот, Дженсен чуть не застонал от облегчения. И застонал таки, когда Джаред, мазнув губами по его подбородку, накрыл ладонью пах – так неуверенно, словно сам не мог поверить в то, что делает. Если честно – Дженсен тоже не мог, но парило больше, что Джаред сейчас опомнится, слиняет, оставит его так, вообще оставит, вспомнит про Келли, там, в бассейне, и…

Джаред, похоже, никуда деваться не собирался. Напротив, он сосредоточенно облизнул губы – только от этого вкупе с горячей ладонью на члене можно было кончить, Джареду даже двигаться не пришлось бы – и сжал пальцы, ведя снизу вверх. А потом вдруг толкнул Дженсена к стене, заставляя упереться в нее лопатками, и навалился сверху. Дженсен вывернулся, толкнул его сам, повторяя маневр, и втиснул Джареда в холодный кафель, прижимаясь всем телом и – господи, он правда это делал? – обхватывая его член. Джаред криво улыбнулся, отчаянно и безумно, и это вдруг шибануло сильнее всего: температура словно разом подскочила до сорока, в висках отбойным молотком застучала кровь. Руки жгло, так хотелось дотронуться до Джареда по-настоящему, сдернуть с него эту идиотскую тряпку.

Дженсен и сдернул: тормоза отказали совсем. Джаред, опершись плечами о стену, выгнулся, толкнулся в кулак, одновременно притискивая Дженсена к себе и запуская ладонь внутрь его плавок. Дыхание сорвалось, Дженсен выдыхал через раз, то и дело забывая впустить в легкие кислород. Член под пальцами был гладким, твердым, непривычно чужим и ощущения от руки Джареда оказались совсем не похожи на дрочку себе – гораздо, гораздо круче. И по какой-то загадочной причине невыносимо заводило то, что это был чертов Падалеки, длинный придурок с гномьими мозгами, от которого…

От которого Дженсена выкручивало наизнанку, в лепешку хотелось расшибиться, но доказать, что он может – больше, дольше, да что угодно! И не получалось, потому что выносило подчистую, и было уже на все плевать... 

Дженсен кончил всего на одну секунду раньше Джареда. По крайней мере, так ему показалось.

Дождавшись, когда голубой кафель наконец перестанет плыть перед глазами, Джаред выполз боком из-под прижимающего его к стене Дженсена. Посмотреть ему в лицо было стыдно, и Джаред молча сбежал мыть руки и оттирать белесые пятна с плавок.

– Келли нас... – хрипло сказал он, не оборачиваясь, откашлялся и попробовал заново: – Келли нас там потеряла наверное.

Дженсен промычал что-то в знак согласия, навис над раковиной, опираясь на нее обеими руками. Джаред помялся пару секунд, не зная, ждать его или нет, и как вообще себя теперь вести, и плюнул: ну подумаешь, отдрочили друг другу! Это же не значит, что они теперь должны держаться за руки и идти вместе на выпускной!

Кстати, о выпускном. С сюрпризами для Келли как-то упорно не складывалось. Сначала они притирались друг к другу, а потом... притерлись. Сюрприз. А Келли, за чье внимание они собирались соревноваться, вообще наверняка обиделась и ушла, и перспективу идти на бал вдвоем с Эклзом можно было начинать рассматривать всерьез. 

К счастью, опасения Джареда насчет Келли не подтвердились: она обнаружилась в джакузи, не расстроенная и не рассерженная, а, напротив, необъяснимо довольная жизнью.

– Куда вы пропали? Я уже думала, вы там утонули.

– Мы... Я... – Джаред потряс абсолютно пустой головой в поисках хотя бы самой захудалой отмазки. – Я глаза промывал от хлорки!

Дженсен появился минутой позже. Джаред аж замер в предвкушении, ожидая, как тот будет выкручиваться, но его Келли ни о чем не спросила. Вопиющая несправедливость. 

Джаред сполз в пузырящуюся воду, блаженно застонал и вытянул ноги. Коснулся чьей-то ступни под водой – наверняка водрузившегося напротив Дженсена – помедлил, но ногу все-таки убрал.

На скулах Дженсена все еще красовались яркие пятна. Джаред подумал, что по всем неписаным законам должен сейчас убиваться и искать причину внезапного влечения к парню в травме детства. Но было лень. Ощущение сытости разливалось по телу изнутри, снаружи массировали упругие горячие струи. Дженсен сидел напротив, целомудренно сложив руки под водой на коленях, и Джареду остро хотелось растормошить его, вывести из себя, поцеловать при всех. Хотелось снова вернуться в туалет и потрогать, изучить везде, куда не пришло в голову лезть в дурмане возбуждения.

– Послезавтра тест по истории, – подняла голову разомлевшая Келли. – Да еще репетиция выпускного… Так что никуда пойти не получится. Но можно к истории готовиться вместе. Хотите?

Кивая, Дженсен почему-то смотрел на Джареда, и тот даже не задумался – тупо отзеркалил движение, как китайский болванчик.

[ ](http://savepic.net/784522.jpg)

Готовиться к истории договорились у Дженсена: у него единственного днем никого не было.

Джаред чувствовал себя в его доме, как на другой планете. Не то чтобы там был идеальный порядок, который Джаред почему-то ожидал увидеть, или вместо мебели громоздились стопки книг – странно было другое. Еще месяц назад он даже фамилию Дженсена не смог бы вспомнить с ходу, а теперь сидел рядом, тупо пялился в тетрадь и держался из последних сил, чтобы не надавить на его ширинку, не погладить беззащитный коротко стриженный затылок, не забраться руками под мягкую рубашку. 

Джаред в очередной раз облизал губы – он и так их облизывал каждые две секунды, но они как назло мгновенно пересыхали. Потянулся через плечо Дженсена – якобы заглянуть в его тетрадь, уже полчаса открытую на одной странице, жадно глотнул воздух, пропитанный мятным дезодорантом, клубничной жвачкой и – Дженсеном. И застыл, не в силах оторваться.

– Черт! – неожиданно вскочила Келли. – Я не взяла с собой речь для репетиции! Надо бежать домой, а то не успею. Вы меня простите?

Джаред как во сне спустился с Дженсеном на первый этаж, дождался, пока тот закроет за Келли дверь, и на большее его не хватило.

Он облизывал губы.

Он постоянно, черт его дери, облизывал губы, и Дженсен, как последний придурок, каждый раз неизменно зависал, прилипая взглядом, и лишь спустя возмутительно долгое время вспоминал, что неплохо бы вернуться к истории. А Джаред, как нарочно, ерзал, придвигаясь ближе, наклонялся через плечо, заглядывая в тетрадь, и вздыхал – почти как тогда, в бассейне.

За одно это его следовало бы убить. 

Келли наверняка подозревала, что они оба сумасшедшие, и не сказать, чтобы она была далека от истины. Хотя Дженсен очень надеялся, что она ничего не заметила вчера в джакузи, где ему пришлось в буквальном смысле держать руки при себе: иначе он снова полез бы к Джареду, наплевав на то, что вокруг люди, и что ему, вообще-то, полагается сейчас раскаиваться в содеянном, а не мечтать черт знает о чем. 

Поняв, что история не спасает, Дженсен попытался сосредоточиться на Келли – лишь бы перестать пялиться на скользящий по губам язык Падалеки. В конце концов, он собирался пойти с ней на выпускной. И это ее надо было удивлять, а не друг друга или себя. И удивлять каким-нибудь подходящим для девушек способом, а не набрасываясь с поцелуями на Джареда.

– Вы меня простите?

Дженсен, вынырнув из своих мыслей, с ужасом уставился на Келли, уже собирающую свои вещи, и чуть не начал уговаривать ее остаться. Впрочем, он бы все равно не успел: ту как ветром сдуло. Джаред зачем-то потащился за ними вниз, и Дженсен, захлопнув за Келли дверь, замер, нервно вцепившись в ручку.

И развернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Джаред, решительно шагнув вперед, оказался от него в паре дюймов: наклонился близко-близко, одной рукой уперся в стену, а другую положил Дженсену на щеку. Пальцы осторожно погладили, словно Джаред боялся, что его сейчас оттолкнут – не без причин боялся – и Дженсен почти собрался с духом, чтобы так и сделать, но вместо этого неожиданно для себя дернулся вперед и сам поцеловал Джареда. Ухватился за его плечи, смяв в пальцах ткань дурацкой, очень лишней футболки, и прижался сильнее, чувствуя, как желание – жаркое до одурения – разливается по телу. Джаред на вкус был совершенно охренительным, и Дженсен даже не подумал возражать, когда тот полез руками под майку, дотрагиваясь горячими пальцами. Пряжка ремня не поддавалась, капризно хотелось быстрее, и провозившись аж три секунды, Дженсен просто опустил руку ниже, обхватывая член Джареда так, сквозь плотную ткань. Выдохнул судорожно, когда его дернули вниз, заставляя плюхнуться на пол. Джаред приземлился вместе с ним, между его колен, опять облизнул губы – Дженсен ошалело проследил за быстрым движением – и потянулся за поцелуем. Дженсен поспешно вцепился в его волосы, наконец-то находя применение лохмам Падалеки – уж очень удобно было за них держаться. 

От громкой трели звонка в дверь вздрогнули оба.

– Родители? – одними губами прошептал Джаред, мигом вскочив на ноги. Дженсен, торопливо приводя себя в порядок, помотал головой: они сегодня работали допоздна, а Мак должна была прийти никак не раньше, чем через час. 

– Я телефон забыла, – довольно улыбнулась обнаружившаяся на пороге Келли.

Своим природным умением легко подстраиваться под обстоятельства Джаред всегда гордился. Но Дженсен, кажется, этого не оценил: когда Джаред, едва за Келли закрылась дверь, полез к нему снова, тот уперся ладонями в грудь и упрямо увернулся от поцелуя.

– Дженс! – взмолился Джаред, перебивая его еще не начатую речь. – Она не заметила ничего! Ну какая разница? Дай я лучше...

– Какая разница?! – Дженсен оттолкнул наконец Джареда в полную силу и тот еле удержался на ногах. – Мы вообще-то собирались идти с ней на выпускной! А вдруг она знает? Ты себя видел? По-моему, сложно не понять, что мы...

Праведный гнев в голосе Дженсена плавно сошел на нет, когда Джаред деловито принялся расстегивать джинсы.

– Что ты делаешь? – неожиданно тихо поинтересовался Дженсен.

– Я тебя хочу, – стеснительно произнес Джаред, взглянул – как он надеялся – соблазнительно, из-под челки, и уронил джинсы на пол.

Похоже в Дженсене тоже спал скрытый талант приспосабливаться к новым условиям – по крайней мере сейчас он приспособился на удивление быстро: схватил Джареда за руку и резво потянул вверх по лестнице. Джаред засеменил следом, путаясь в болтающихся вокруг лодыжек штанах. Он не успевал за происходящим: Дженсен что, уже не был против? Его не волновало, что подумала Келли? А Джаред-то настроился на долгие уговоры...

Не дотерпев до комнаты, Дженсен притиснул Джареда к стене, ясно давая понять, что уговаривать его не придется. Скользнул руками за спину, сжал пальцами ягодицы и дернул к себе так уверенно, что у Джареда сквозь дурман возбуждения пробился вопрос, который он не преминул тут же озвучить:

– Ты когда-нибудь раньше...

– Нет, конечно! Идиот! – Дженсен оторвался от него и посмотрел с таким праведным возмущением девственницы, что у Джареда даже возникло желание проверить, на месте ли его член. Дженсен, правда, тут же стушевался.

– Это просто ты... 

Джаред жадно напряг слух, чтобы ни в коем случае не пропустить ожидаемого комплимента.

– Шизанутый на всю голову, – нашелся тот. – И оказывается, это заразно!

Джаред не стал спорить: обхватил Дженсена за талию, открыл им дверь и, ввалившись в комнату, уронил их обоих на пол. Улегся сверху, жадно забрался обеими руками под футболку, накрыл ладонями соски. Страшно захотелось почувствовать гладкую кожу всем телом. Джаред приподнялся, быстро стянул майку через голову и прижался голой грудью к груди Дженсена. 

– Ты чего? – зашептал он, ощущая, как застыли мышцы Дженсена. – А? Я не то делаю?

Дженсен глубоко вздохнул, плавно приподняв Джареда, и резко расслабился, будто с выдохом выпустил все напряжение. Прищурился:

– Можно без дурацких вопросов?

Вот же сволочь!

Джаред вытряхнул его из штанов, сбросил наконец свои и завис на несколько мгновений, разглядывая твердый ровный член с набухшей головкой. Дженсен нервно дернулся, будто хотел прикрыться, но вместо этого стащил с кровати покрывало. На покрывале приехали две подушки, и Джаред бодро впихнул одну Дженсену под поясницу. Нажал рукой на колено, колено не поддалось. Лишь после долгого вопросительного – с переходом в умоляющий – взгляда тот наконец неохотно раздвинул ноги. Джаред мгновенно устроился между ними, лизнул член, недолго думая, – нежный, солоноватый, куснул бедро изнутри. Дженсен вздрогнул, заерзал, пытаясь ткнуться членом обратно в губы. Джаред милостиво лизнул горячий ствол еще раз и полез рукой Дженсену между ягодиц. Там было неожиданно сухо, Джаред потер рассеянно и уставился на Дженсена, ожидая помощи. Ну черт, он раньше только с девчонками... с девчонкой пробовал. У нее там мокро было... Джаред застонал мысленно, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.

– Так, – решительно сказал Дженсен и отпихнул Джареда. – Хватит.

Джаред испугался, что все, что ничего не будет, из-за его глупости, неопытности, но Дженсен ловко поменял их местами, перевернув его на лопатки, и снова оказался правильно близко.

От прикосновения там же, где он только что трогал Дженсена, Джаред инстинктивно поджался, застыл, и Дженсен забормотал неожиданно нежно:

– Не надо... Расслабься, расслабься, ладно? Будет хорошо, правда... Я постараюсь, ну, Джаред, пожалуйста...

Джаред почему-то послушался, задышал глубоко. Мышцы он расслаблял по очереди: ноги, бедра, живот, спину. А когда Дженсен, облизав палец, просунул его в Джареда – пришлось все повторять по новой. Дженсен пошевелил пальцем внутри, и Джаред уже собрался запротестовать – к черту, ну нафиг это все, непривычно, неприятно, неправильно – как чужие губы отвлекающим маневром сомкнулись вокруг члена, и Джаред забыл. Вообще все забыл – и что протестовать хотел, и про палец в заднице. Язык восхитительно кружил вокруг головки, во рту у Дженсена было мокро, горячо, обалденно, и про свое недовольство Джаред вспомнил только, когда его прошило насквозь неожиданным наслаждением. Джаред инстинктивно дернул бедрами, желая еще, еще, и Дженсен с готовностью потер снова. Джареда выгнуло от удовольствия, он громко застонал – и все прекратилось. Пока Джаред соображал, на каком он свете, Дженсен успел куда-то смотаться и вернулся, держа в руках...

– Это зачем?! – в шоке распахнул глаза Джаред, не зная, смеяться или сматывать отсюда по-быстрому. Нахрена Дженсену помада – и вообще, и особенно сейчас? 

– Я знаю, что делаю! – уверенно заявил Дженсен и тут же нервно хохотнул, испортив впечатление; плюхнулся обратно между ног Джареда. – Это гигиеническая, – удосужился сообщить он. – Жирная... Я не нашел больше ничего.

В Джаредовом воображении родители Дженсена уже были дома и поднимались по лестнице. Он воочию представил, как открывается дверь в комнату и как вытягиваются лица старших Эклзов при виде истерично ржущего Джареда с торчащим из задницы тюбиком помады. 

Дженсен вставлять помаду никуда не стал: отломал жирный столбик, погрел между пальцами, размял сильно. Джаред не успел даже решить протестовать ему или нет, как между ягодиц стало скользко, движение внутрь – легче. Дженсен и заскользил, с точностью нащупывая то самое местечко... 

Джаред уже решил, что можно кончить вот просто так, от пальцев Дженсена в заднице и болезненно-острых волн удовольствия, а если тот еще соизволит вернуть свой рот туда, куда положено... Додумать не удалось. Обтерев остатки того, что когда-то было помадой, о свой член, Дженсен пристроился и медленным осторожным движением втиснулся внутрь.

Дженсен блефовал: ни в чем он не был уверен, и использовать дурацкую мамину гигиеническую помаду не по назначению никогда не планировал. Кто ж знал, что она так вовремя попадется ему на глаза?

Помада остро пахла персиком, и Дженсен, размазывая ее между ягодиц Джареда, пытался сосредоточиться на этом запахе, чтобы не плюнуть на все и не ткнуться в него так, насухую.

Уперевшись руками в пол по обе стороны от его головы, он осторожно, пробуя, качнулся вперед и закусил губу, чтобы не застонать, когда головка скользнула по расселине. Джаред широко распахнул глаза, потом зажмурился и замер, раскинув в стороны руки. Если бы он вдруг передумал, Дженсен, кажется, даже не смог бы остановиться – не сейчас, когда так горячо, жарко, когда Джаред так облизывает пересохшие губы, и его хочется целовать, трогать всего, везде.

– Давай, – выпалил Джаред, цепляясь одной рукой за бедро Дженсена, а другой – сжимая свой член. – Дженсен, давай, не тяни!

Вот теперь точно сдерживаться не получилось бы. Дженсен уверенно толкнулся в него, одновременно кладя пальцы поверх Джаредовых. 

Его туго обхватывало со всех сторон, и Дженсен, наверное, смог бы кончить, даже не пошевелившись: стоило только подумать о том, что он трахает Джареда, как мозги вымывало подчистую. Чудом было, что он вообще сообразил, что делать – спасибо тому сайту...

На который он зашел исключительно в целях саморазвития. И ничего больше! 

Зато благодаря его тяге к знаниям, Джаред не корчился теперь в предсмертных коликах. Можно себя поздравить: в отличие от Падалеки, он, кажется, все делал правильно.

Дженсену рвало крышу от того, как Джаред отзывался на каждое прикосновение, как дергался, когда Дженсен – да здравствует интернет – не налажав, умудрялся проехаться по нужной точке.

Движения выходили неровными, размашистыми и слишком сильными – Дженсен то и дело останавливался, чтобы не кончить. Джаред выгибался, подстраиваясь, хватался скользкими от пота ладонями за плечи. Шипел, дергаясь от особенно резких толчков, но упрямо притягивал ближе, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж, бормотал невнятно. Колени он подтянул к груди, раскрываясь окончательно, и Дженсен, судорожно сглотнув, подался вперед до самого конца, выдыхая, чувствуя, что вот-вот, и надеясь, что Джаред – тоже – и, блин, тот должен был кончить первым, просто обязан! Джаред дышал прерывисто и часто, так, что ребра ходили ходуном, но стоило Дженсену участить движения, как он сдался, откидываясь назад, и сжался вокруг него. И это был напрочь нечестный, сволочной прием! 

Дженсен кончил на выдохе, одновременно чувствуя, как пальцы заливает горячим, и больше хренея от того, что это – Джаред, что он в нем, что он кончает в него, чем от самого оргазма. Сразу же резко расхотелось двигаться, и если бы было можно, Дженсен остался бы здесь на пару вечностей. Но Джаред начал шевелиться, сначала осторожно, потом – все ощутимее пихаясь, и пришлось скатиться с него. Вытянувшись рядом, Дженсен попытался отодвинуться, но тут уже не дал Джаред, по-хозяйски закинув на его бедро ногу и закрыв глаза. Дженсен раздраженно посмотрел на него, собираясь возмутиться, но тут взгляд зацепился за часы на столе, и он резко подскочил на месте.

– Репетиция! – рявкнул он, тряханул Джареда за плечо и тут же убрал руку, потому что в голову полезли мысли совсем не о репетиции. – Вставай, эй!

Джаред промогался, неохотно поднимаясь, потом сам взглянул на часы, и его как ветром сдуло. Дженсен старался не пялиться, пока тот одевался, хотя взгляд притягивало неодолимо. 

– Идем? – хрипло спросил Джаред, натянув на себя майку, и Дженсен неловко кивнул.

До школы они добрались почти бегом, но все равно опоздали – репетиция выпускного была назначена на пять, а часы показывали уже полшестого, когда они зашли в холл. 

И наткнулись на Келли, которая, махнув им, как ни в чем не бывало продолжила слушать директора, излагающего план – военных, практически, если вслушаться, – действий.

– Успела таки, – пробормотал Джаред, прислонившись к стене и незаметно дергая Дженсена к себе за рукав.

Тот замер рядом, прижимаясь плечом к плечу и надеясь, что никто не обратит на них внимания – отодвигаться не хотелось. Джаред сжал его ладонь, Дженсен попытался высвободиться – ну что они, как девчонки? – но добился только того, что Джаред переместил пальцы на запястье и осторожно погладил.

Дженсен выдохнул, нарочито отворачиваясь – может, хоть так пронесет, – и, извернувшись, достал пальцами до тыльной стороны ладони Джареда. Коснулся и замер: какого хрена они творят у всех на глазах? Уже одно то, что они стояли рядом – ну как же, сам Падалеки и новичок-с-этими-губами – было подозрительно, и Дженсен весь извелся от мысли, что кто-нибудь догадается.

– Когда уже перерыв? – застонал Джаред ему прямо на ухо, привалившись всем телом, и Дженсен зажмурился.

[ ](http://savepic.net/782474.jpg)

Не здесь, не здесь, не здесь же!

– Келли Фремонт произносит речь… – объявил вдруг директор, и Дженсен автоматом перевел взгляд на Келли. 

И нервно дернул плечом, потому что та смотрела прямо на них. Нехорошо смотрела.

Речи Джаред не слышал: слишком громко сопел рядом Дженсен, слишком шумно роились мысли в голове. И взгляд Келли не давал покоя – подозрительно довольный, хитрющий.

После репетиции они втроем, не сговариваясь, задержались в пустом спортзале. Что было на уме у Дженсена, Джаред не знал, но сам чувствовал чересчур много: смущение и вину перед Келли, острое желание разобраться в том, что происходит между ним и Дженсеном, а еще – липкую влажность между ягодиц. Дженсен молчал, словно воды набрав в рот, Келли явно настроилась выслушать, что ей скажут, и, черт возьми, опять Джареду придется выкручиваться!

– В общем... мы подумали и я решил, – начал Джаред, глупо растягивая гласные и лихорадочно импровизируя на ходу: – Мы решили, что с тобой пойдет Дженсен.

Сказал и зажмурился мысленно, сам не понимая, откуда оно вылезло. Впрочем, он чувствовал себя виноватым, недостойным, словно обманул Келли, хотя, если подумать – у них все свидания были на троих, и встречаться ей никто не предлагал, просто пойти вместе на дурацкий...

– Офигеть можно, – неожиданно рассмеялась Келли.

Дженсен растерянно переводил взгляд с нее на Джареда и обратно. Джаред пожал плечами – он давно перестал понимать, что происходит, и что творит сам. Между ног все еще было скользко и некомфортно, и хотелось поскорее добраться до душа. 

– Вам понравилось! – огорошила Келли в очередной раз, просмеявшись.

– Ч-что? – заикнулся Дженсен.

Джаред бросил на него панический взгляд из-под челки.

– Я не думаю, что вы готовы это услышать, – смилостивилась Келли. – Но я знаю, что вы делали прошлым летом.

В горле стало сухо-сухо и больно продрало, когда Джаред сглотнул.

– И... ты не сердишься? – бросил он пробный камень.

– Шутишь? – весело помотала головой Келли. – Это... так прикольно. Почему я должна сердиться?

– Потому что мы тебя так и не удивили, и вообще... наверное должно быть неприятно, когда два парня, вместо того чтобы тебя добиваться, переключаются друг на друга, – честно ляпнул Джаред.

Дженсен выглядел так, словно его сейчас стошнит. Келли закатила глаза и направилась к выходу, бросив напоследок:

– Ладно, мальчики. Я пойду, а вам, думаю, и без меня есть чем заняться.

– Хочешь, провожу тебя? – произнес Джаред одновременно с Дженсеном, и оба синхронно переглянулись. Черт! Теперь они еще и ведут себя, как два брата-дебила. То есть близнеца.

– Не хочу, – обернулась Келли возле двери и вдруг сложила руки на груди. У Джареда появилось очень, очень нехорошее предчувствие. – Хотя, впрочем, кое-чем вы меня еще можете удивить. – Выдержала эффектную паузу и сказала неожиданно стеснительно: – А можно посмотреть, как вы целуетесь?

Дженсен инстинктивно отшатнулся от Джареда, а Джаред, недолго думая, сгреб его обратно за футболку. И ежу было ясно, что Келли берет их на слабо, но вопреки – или благодаря – этому нахлынул злой азарт, и Джаред впился в Дженсена жадным поцелуем. Тщательно прошелся языком по губам, нырнул в горячий рот. Дженсен обхватил рукой его подбородок, пытаясь то ли оттолкнуть, то ли притиснуть ближе; Джаред уловил слабый искусственный запах персика и чуть не забыл, что Келли на них смотрит.

Келли смотрела – с открытым ртом, пылающими щеками и немым восторгом в глазах. Джаред сильно заподозрил, что из них троих самая большая извращенка – именно она. 

– Охренеть, – попрощалась с ними Келли, придя в себя, и выпала за дверь спортзала.

– Какого черта, – тут же зашипел Дженсен, толкая Джареда в грудь. – Совсем двинулся? А если она расскажет кому-нибудь, а если...

– Да она и так знала! И потом, ей понравилось, ты не заметил? – возмутился Джаред и попытался ухватить Дженсена за рукав. Тот не дался.

– У тебя со спермой все мозги вытекли, – нелогично припечатал Дженсен.

– Да ты задолбал, сноб заумный! – немедленно завелся Джаред. Что за фигня вообще?! – Что тебе не так?

– Главное, у тебя все в порядке, – язвительно скривил губы Дженсен. – Ты же каждый день с парнями трахаешься по два раза.

Джаред остыл так же быстро, как загорелся. Панику Дженсена можно было понять: все произошло так быстро – Джаред, наверное, только потому и не переживал на этот счет, что еще осознать до конца не успел.

– Нет, – честно ответил он, в очередной раз с легкостью задвигая переживания на задний план. – Но сейчас от второго не отказался бы.

Дженсена тошнило. Физически мутило, и он хотел – очень хотел – заткнуть Падалеки и не смотреть на Келли, потому что секундой раньше чувствовал себя виноватым перед ней, а теперь был твердо уверен, что она – исчадие ада.

Какая нормальная девчонка заставила бы их целоваться? Нормальная девчонка должна была расплакаться, влепить им по пощечине, рассказать о них с Джаредом в отместку всей школе, а не вынуждать их лизаться у нее на глазах!

То есть она в общем то и не вынуждала, это все Джаред, а значит исчадием ада был он.

А Дженсен тоже хорош: целовался с этим воинственно настроенным исчадием – зачем было так дергать за шкирку? Как котенка, черт, – и даже отвечал, хотя ухватился за падалечий подбородок, чтобы оттолкнуть. Оттолкнуть не получилось, потому что стоило Джареду провести кончиком языка по его губам, как рот распахнулся сам собой – и, о чудо, вот и поцелуй.

Нет, с Келли точно все было не в порядке. Она раскраснелась и только что не подпрыгивала от восторга.

Кажется, Дженсен учился в психушке.

Где самым безнадежным психом был он сам, потому что от поцелуя в голове не осталось ни единой связной мысли. Он даже возмущаться начал скорее по инерции, чем действительно от желания доказать Джареду, что тот не прав – хотя, конечно, тот всегда был не прав, в отличие от Дженсена.

Джаред, наверное, тоже переживал, что будет; может, потому и вел себя как последний придурок? 

Но вот идея со вторым раундом была своего рода гениальной, приходилось признать.

Жаль только, что остаться наедине у них никак не получалось – выпускной неотвратимо приближался и ежедневные репетиции изматывали так, что Дженсен едва находил силы на то, чтобы заниматься учебой. Плюс кучу времени отнимала зубрежка пьесы, которую их кружок собирался поставить аккурат перед балом. Даже если Джаред сидел рядом и пыхтел на ухо всякие глупости про то, какой Дженсен зануда и задрот, толку было чуть: он сам чуть не засыпал стоя. И к лучшему, потому что у обоих дома постоянно кто-то крутился – то есть, было бы к лучшему, если бы у Джареда не сломалась кнопка «нельзя». Он постоянно распускал руки, поправлял вылезшую за ворот этикетку майки, зачем-то поглаживая кожу на шее, легко хватал Дженсена за запястье, поворачивая его так, чтобы был виден циферблат часов – как будто у самого мобильного нет – и нисколько не смущался, что они не одни. Дженсен, забываясь, легко поддавался его движениям, наклонял голову, чтобы было удобнее, или начинал листать учебник другой рукой, если эта так нужна Джареду.

Забывался он все чаще и уже всерьез опасался, что у Маккензи глаза как-нибудь вывалятся из орбит: нельзя их так широко распахивать, ну серьезно.

Накануне бала Джаред мужественно дотерпел до конца спектакля и в награду потребовал, чтобы они разнообразия ради отправились домой к нему, а не к Дженсену. Дженсен никакого подвоха не почуял и не чуял до тех пор, пока Джаред, запихнув его в комнату, не запер дверь, приложив палец к губам.

Дженсен нахмурился, не понимая, а потом резко замотал головой.

– У тебя мама дома! – прошипел он. – Через стенку от нас твоя сестра! Ты свихнулся?

Джаред, покусав губу, кивнул как ни в чем не бывало и двинулся к нему. Дженсен поспешно отступил от кровати, чтобы через секунду не оказаться на ней спиной: судя по дурашливому взгляду из-под челки, который Джаред применял в экстренных ситуациях, именно это и планировалось.

К огромному разочарованию – ну ладно, не такому уж огромному, скорее мизерно-ничтожному – Дженсена, Джареда это нисколько не смутило. Он послушно поменял траекторию и припечатал Дженсена собой к стене, схватив за плечи. И потерся всем телом, решительно потянув край майки наверх.

– Услышат же! – возмущенно проговорил – едва слышно пробормотал – Дженсен, чувствуя, как голос начинает его подводить: возбуждение накатило горячей волной. Так давно хотелось дотронуться до Джареда по-настоящему, не украдкой, что Дженсен возражал скорее по инерции, чем действительно сопротивлялся.

– А мы тихо, – фыркнул Джаред, растопыривая ладонь и проводя ею по голому животу Дженсена от ремня джинсов до кромки скатанной в гармошку майки. – Или соврем, что подрались.

– Хорошие у тебя драки, – пропыхтел Дженсен, уже не пытаясь выбраться, наоборот, притягивая Джареда еще ближе за край вывернутого наизнанку кармана брюк. 

– Отличные, – подтвердил Джаред, усмехнувшись, и мазнул губами по щеке Дженсена. Пришлось схватить его за патлы, чтобы поцеловать нормально. 

Джаред был мятным на вкус, и Дженсен никак не мог оторваться от него: прихватывал зубами, губами его губы, скользил языком по языку, вжимаясь ноющим членом ему в бедро. Джаред раздвинул коленом его ноги, опустил руку, нащупывая язычок молнии и чуть отодвинулся. Дженсен машинально потянулся за ним.

– По крайней мере, теперь ты не пахнешь персиком, – пробормотал он одновременно с Джаредом, который пожаловался, умудрившись взглянуть на него снизу вверх:

– Неудобно так.

Дженсен выдохнул и поднял руки, показывая, что сдается, а потом сам первым плюхнулся на кровать. Выражая, конечно, всем своим видом покорность судьбе.

Джаред упал следом, навалившись, накрывая собой, и сразу ловко перевернул их, оказываясь под Дженсеном. Раздвинул ноги, заставляя того улечься между его колен, и стиснул ими бока. И Дженсен вдруг понял: не так. На этот раз не так. 

Хотелось другого: хотелось Джареда в себя, почувствовать как это – с ним, вот так, наоборот. Он прикусил губу и соскользнул вниз, одновременно стягивая с Джареда чертовы джинсы – болты никак не поддавались, и Джаред, вместо того чтобы помогать, то и дело проводил широкими ладонями по плечам, лаская обнаженную кожу под рукавами. Волоски вставали дыбом, стоило ему лишь дотронуться – Дженсена как будто зарядом прошибало, и желание – жгучее, острое, размазывающее – пробирало насквозь.

Когда со штанами было покончено, Дженсен наклонился и уже почти привычно лизнул головку члена, чувствуя солоноватый привкус. А потом обхватил ее губами, впуская Джареда чуть дальше и пытаясь расслабить горло. Джаред выдохнул, вцепился в простыни и шире раздвинул ноги. Дженсен обхватил пальцами основание члена, осторожно насаживаясь на него ртом, и Джаред задушено всхлипнул. И вцепился вдруг в загривок Дженсена, заставляя поднять голову.

– Я тоже хочу, – уперто заявил он, как будто Дженсен был обязан начать возражать.

Стоило только представить, как Джаред будет проделывать это с ним, как всякое желание спрашивать, какого хрена Падалеки командует, отпадало. Дженсен пожал плечами, пытаясь скрыть нервную дрожь предвкушения, и Джаред легко толкнул его на спину, в два счета стаскивая джинсы вместе с трусами.

И без промедления накрыл ртом член и двинул кулаком, помогая себе. Дженсен зажмурился, пытаясь не вскидывать бедра, зная по опыту с Джаредом, что так больше шансов поцарапаться о зубы, но нихрена не выходило. Пришлось прикусить костяшки пальцев, чтобы не вопить, потому что во рту Джареда было горячо, нежно, мокро, и он так двигал языком, прижимая вену, что сдерживаться не получалось: стоны все равно вырывались наружу, пусть и едва слышные.

И тут постучали в дверь.

Джаред замер, как был, с членом за щекой, а Дженсен испуганно распахнул глаза и дернулся, стараясь оттолкнуть Джареда. Но тот словно в статую превратился, продолжая удерживать его за бедра.

– Джаред? – раздался голос миссис Падалеки, и Дженсен откинулся назад на подушку, зажмурившись.

Господи, как он мог послушаться этого идиота со спермой вместо мозгов?

– Вы проголодались? – продолжили за дверью. – Я могу принести вам что-нибудь поесть, хотите?

Джаред сначала хихикнул вокруг его члена, а потом сжался вокруг сильнее, создавая охуительную вибрацию, и Дженсен бы обязательно кончил, если бы… Ну да, если бы мама парня, который ему отсасывал, не находилась в паре метров.

– Нет, спасибо, мам, – просипел Джаред, оторвавшись – Дженсен едва сдержал обиженный стон – и прокашлявшись. – Нам есть чем перекусить.

И пошло и совершенно по-идиотски подмигнул Дженсену. Тот закатил глаза, сползая чуть ниже, и провел по лицу ладонью.

– Как скажете, мальчики.

Джаред облегченно выдохнул и наклонился над ним снова, как будто ничего и не произошло.

– Ну уж нет, – прошипел Дженсен, дергая его за плечи к себе и едва удерживаясь от едкого «я же говорил, болван». – В другой раз. 

Джаред улыбнулся, и Дженсен сделал еще одну мысленную зарубку: никогда не намекать, что этот раз не последний, а то Падалеки вон как рвет крышу – теряет остатки отбитого катком и мячами мозга.

– Давай уже, – добавил он и растерянно оглянулся. – У тебя есть что-нибудь?..

– Я подготовился, – важно кивнул Джаред, скатываясь с него и дотягиваясь до прикроватной тумбочки. Вытащив из ящика смазку, он вложил ее в ладонь Дженсена, но тот покачал головой, протягивая тюбик обратно.

– Не так, – сообщил он.

Джаред непонимающе уставился на него, а потом до него дошло.

Нахлынуло разом – нервозность, предвкушение и безумное, обжигающее желание. Джаред хотел было одернуть себя, притормозить: рано, но нет же, нет – поздно! Невыносимо причем: столько времени находиться рядом с Дженсеном, не имея возможности прикоснуться по-настоящему, обмацать широко ладонями, облизать там, где хочется... Сил никаких нет, пусть сам тормозит, если хочет!

Дженсен не хотел – вопреки своим недавним протестам лежал, нетерпеливо елозя пальцами по покрывалу. Не удержавшись, Джаред под насмешливым взглядом еще раз проверил, хорошо ли закрыта дверь, и приземлился на Дженсена.

На нем – твердом, горячем, возбужденном – было так здорово, что Джаред позволил себе несколько мгновений слабости: лежать и целоваться, беспорядочно шаря руками по желанному телу. Дженсен отзывался, тянулся навстречу, толкался бедрами, и на мгновение Джаред подумал, что идея действительно была не самой лучшей – орать от избытка ощущений хотелось уже сейчас.

– Нуууу, – нетерпеливо забарахтался под ним Дженсен. Широко раздвинул ноги и надавил на плечи Джареда, давая понять, что прелюдия окончена.

Налажать во второй раз было дико страшно, даже возбуждение спало немного – то есть прекратило туманить зрение. Джаред глубоко вдохнул, шумно выпустил воздух сквозь зубы и щелкнул крышкой тюбика.

– Шизоид, – нервно рассмеялся Дженсен. – Ты как на войну. Слушай, если не хочешь...

– Хочу! – рявкнул Джаред.

– Принести вам печенья? – отозвалась из-за стены мама.

– Тихо, – зашипел Дженсен. – Пиздец какой-то! У меня сейчас упадет все, и ничего не будет!

– Нет, мам, спасибо, – громко ответил Джаред и недоверчиво уставился на подрагивающий от возбуждения член Дженсена. Врал он все.

– Я буду тихо, – пообещал Джаред, выдавил скользкой массы из тюбика и нерешительно потянулся Дженсену между ног.

Дженсен закатил глаза, перехватил запястье и сам уверенно прижал скользкие пальцы куда надо. Джаред поперхнулся воздухом. Если он и дальше продолжит тормозить – с Дженсена станется послать его на хрен и подрочить самому. Ладно, в конце концов, Джаред знает, что делать, просто не нужно волноваться... не нужно...

Осторожно надавив, Джаред погладил Дженсена изнутри. Тот отозвался немедленно: выгнулся, вильнул бедрами, насаживаясь сильнее. Ободренный, Джаред протолкнул пальцы дальше, до самых костяшек, отчего Дженсен вздрогнул и прикусил кулак, глотая стон.

– Скажи, если что-то не так, – выдохнул Джаред несколько минут спустя, когда рука устала от напряжения, а Дженсен уже дрожал всем телом, готовый вот-вот кончить. Вынул пальцы, обхватил липкой от смазки рукой ноющий член, провел пару раз по всей длине. И ткнулся головкой в горячий сжатый вход, словно и не растягивал, блин же. Бросил исподлобья взгляд на лицо Дженсена: тот дышал прерывисто и кусал губы, и – что обнадеживало – хотел, вне всяких сомнений.

Джаред толкнулся вперед, словно прыгнул с обрыва: думал, Дженсен скривится от боли, отстранится, отпихнет... Но тот лишь застыл на пару мгновений, а затем подхлестнул:

– Ну давай уже, двигайся, ну!

И Джаред задвигался. Его моментально унесло, завертело, бросило в жар от тесноты, от того, как дышал Дженсен – глотая стоны, сдерживаясь, чтобы не шуметь и дрожа всем телом. Все тянуло спросить глупое: так? Хорошо-правильно-нравится? 

Кровать мерзко протяжно скрипнула, и оба застыли. Подождав несколько секунд и убедившись, что никто не собирается ломиться в комнату, Джаред упал на локти, качнулся сильно назад-вперед, зашептал Дженсену в шею:

– Так хочу, чтобы не надо тихо, хочу, чтобы ты кричал, слышать, что тебе нравится...

Дженсен умудрился даже сейчас изобразить сарказм.

– Что-то мне не очень хочется кричать, – протянул с ухмылкой, сжал ногами бока так, что дышать стало тяжело. Ах ты ж сволочь!

– А так? – Джаред разрешил себе купиться на провокацию и быстро задвигался короткими мощными толчками, меняя при каждом угол. Дженсен вроде собирался что-то ответить, но вместо этого задушено застонал-заурчал, расслабил бедра, облегчая Джареду движение.

Бешеный стук чужого сердца завораживал, и Джаред никак не мог отлепиться от Дженсена, поменять позу, чтобы было удобнее, и сильнее, и глубже – еще глубже, насколько возможно... Усилием воли он все же заставил себя приподняться на руках, и да, вот так, теперь стало совсем хорошо. Дженсен жмурился, жевал угол покрывала, мычал невнятно, и Джаред представлял, как сладко бы он стонал, если бы, черт, не родители за тонкой стенкой. Приподнявшись, Джаред обхватил бархатистый твердый ствол, задвигал рукой в ритм своим толчкам. Дженсен продержался недолго. Застыл, замолчал совсем, даже дышать перестал, кажется, а потом выдохнул скороговоркой:

– Еще-еще-еще... – и содрогнулся от макушки до пяток.

Джаред кончил, как умер – кажется, весь мир вокруг погас ненадолго. Только шум в доме помешал закинуть на Дженсена конечности и счастливо вырубиться: пришлось шевелиться, вытираться влажными салфетками – кто их только сюда приволок? – найти и сказать спасибо. Дженсен тоже был как-то необычно вял: беспрекословно позволил всунуть себе в руки смятый ком одежды и покорно начал одеваться.

– Может, печенья? – сладко потянулся он.

Ухмыльнувшись, Джаред взялся за ручку двери. И вспомнил неожиданно:

– Слушай, чувак. Мы же так и не решили, с кем пойдет Келли.

[ ](http://savepic.net/772234.jpg)

**Эпилог**

Маме пришлось соврать.

Туча мыслей и без того не помещалась в голове Джареда, и если бы мама заботливо не сунула ему в руки коробочку с традиционным браслетом-цветком, он так про него и забыл бы.

– Так с кем же ты идешь, мой хороший? – не сдержала она любопытства. – С той девочкой симпатичной, с которой вы в парке аттракционов были?

Ну что еще Джаред мог ответить?

С Дженсеном возле дома Келли они встретились не сговариваясь. Выразительно посмотрели на одинаковые коробочки в руках друг друга и молча направились к крыльцу.

– Может, она решила, что я отказался? – запаниковал Джаред перед самой дверью. – И собирается идти с тобой? Слушай, если хочешь – я правда, я не...

– Ничего она не решила, – отрезал Дженсен, смерив его тем особым взглядом, которым смотрел только на Джареда, когда не мог выбрать наиболее подходящее для него определение. И нажал на кнопку звонка.

Дверь открыла мама Келли, почему-то совершенно не удивилась двойному количеству кавалеров – сговорились они все, что ли? – и направила их в зал. 

Только сейчас Джаред осознал, как нервничает. Взгляд почему-то выхватил сначала край платья, подметающий пол красивыми складками, и только потом вобрал поочередно детали, сложил картину в целое. Огромный, картинно величественный рояль, изгиб нежной девичьей спины, сложная прическа, лица не видно – Келли прятала его в сгибе локтя, плечи вздрагивали. Джаред перепугался неожиданно, на мгновение показалось – она плачет. Дженсен, похоже, подумал о том же: обернулся встревоженно, сделал страшное лицо. Джаред в ответ только руками развел.

Келли подняла голову, вытерла слезящиеся от смеха глаза, и оба синхронно выдохнули.

– Простите, не хотела пугать, – сообщила она. – Я просто так по-дурацки выгляжу в этом платье.

– Ты красивая, – честно сказал Джаред без задней мысли. Дженсен только кивнул, соглашаясь. – Мы... э-э-э... Мы так и не поняли, в общем, с кем ты хочешь идти, так что...

– Я вообще на бал этот дурацкий не собиралась, – призналась Келли. На комплимент она не ответила, но порозовевшие щеки ее выдавали. – Меня человек пять до вас приглашали.

– Тогда зачем ты... – нахмурился было Дженсен, но Келли перебила:

– Да я только вас увидела, сразу поняла, что это судьба. Вы как... – Келли пощелкала пальцами, пытаясь вспомнить.

– Ромео и Джульетта? – подсказал Дженсен. Шекспир, похоже, действительно тогда произвел на него впечатление. Ну, в таком случае Джаред точно знал, кто из них Джульетта!

– Бонни и Клайд? – предложил он свой вариант.

– Бивис и Баттхед! – наконец вспомнила Келли.

Дженсен незаметно сжал руку на ягодице Джареда, и тот лишь героическим усилием не подпрыгнул на полметра.

Бивис и Баттхед. В яблочко, черт возьми!

На бал они все-таки пошли вместе.

Все вместе.

[ ](http://savepic.net/774282.jpg)


End file.
